Phoenix
by Terri Jones
Summary: When Phoenix Feather, a Griffin Rider, and her griffin Econeas run into an villain from their past they end up dragging the Avengers in with them. Even though she's reunited with an old friend, she has trouble letting go of guilt left over from the last time she saw him. Meanwhile the stakes are high, and their lives might be on the line. Rated T for safety. By Lady Ravenclaw
1. Chapter 1

**I own my OC, her Griffin, the country of Crimina and it's citizens, and Private Richard Gable. I own nothing else, it belongs to Marvel and Disney. **

Chapter 1

November 24th, 1943

The winter wind whipped through the trees that stripped the landscape. The farther you went in, the darker it got. It was a maze, unless you knew what you were looking for.

Steve Rogers did, or at least Bucky Barnes counted on that as he followed his friend deeper into the woods. They couldn't risk getting lost with their limited supplies.

Ahead of him, Steve slowed and scanned the trees. He signaled for the men to stop, then swung his shield around. It flew through the air and struck a nearby tree. A man in a Hydra uniform fell from the tree. His gun landed at his side. Steve scanned the forest. Bucky set his gun. The men understood without being told.

Ambush.

It made sense. They'd found the sentry and there was little doubt there where more along the way. Even though Hydra no longer could surprise them, they probably had greater numbers than their small group. Though they had Captain America on their side, would it be enough?

"The factories that way." Steve said, "The Ambush will be on the way." He glanced backwards at the men. "If my information's correct."

"You brought us the information. Unless you're faulty, we've got them right ahead of us," Bucky reminded him.

"They'll be waiting for us," Dum Dum Dugan said. "Even with this advanced guard out there may have been others you didn't notice, Cap."

"Yeah. Keep a eye out for anything suspicious," Steve ordered. The men nodded, readying their weapons. "What do you think, Bucky?"

"It's not like you to back out, even if it would be smart to," Bucky sighed. "I'm in."

"Well, we'd better get going then," he said, straightening his helmet and checking his shield. The men crept on. They watched the trees and kept their weapons ready. Some of them jumped at every sound.

The wind picked up. It pushed against them, biting any exposed skin. It smelt like fire and smoke and ash. Then the wind dropped and a long mournful cry pierced the silent air, like a lion or an eagle. And then it was quiet.

"What was that?" Steve asked, " A new Hydra weapon?"

"It was human," Montgomery Falsworth answered. "It seems that whoever it is must be in pain."

"We're duty bound to help," Steve answered, adjusting his shield.

"I always knew I'd die getting you out of a fight," Bucky sighed. "Let's get going."

They headed deeper into the forests. The tree's were blackened and the air became thick with smoke. As they headed on they heard gunshots, then quiet, then more gunshots. They kept going and the sounds became clearer. There were other sounds now, a clash of metal against metal, and every now and again an explosion.

Bucky and Steve arrived at the battle first. They saw a hooded warrior taking on two Hydra Soldiers, armed with guns and much larger than their opponent. The warrior jumped and landed a kick on one of the soldiers. The second fell when a tree branch whacked in the side of the head. The warrior landed on the ground, her hood slipping from her head. She raised a gleaming sword in front of her. It took them a moment to realize that they were being assessed by a girl, who clearly knew what she was doing. After a moment she relaxed her stance, and her blue eyes relaxed.

"You're the good guys, right?" She asked, pointing to Steve with her sword.

"Yeah," Steve said cautiously. "I'm Captain America. And what about you?" She licked her lips.

"Depends on who you ask, but I consider myself to be one of the good guys."

"You consider yourself one of the good guys?" Steve asked.

"Well, I am on the right side," she said, shrugging, "But there are people on the wrong side who aren't bad, just mislead. They would think that I'm one of the bad guys, even though they work for people like...whoever these guys are. Hydra, right?"

"Yeah," Bucky answered. "Who are you?"

"Phoenix," she muttered.

"How old are you?" Steve asked.

"Sixteen," she answered, "But I'll be seventeen next month. And to answer the next question, I have no idea how I got here."

"How did you-" Steve asked.

"Just do." She shook her head and sheathed her sword. She held up her hands, and Steve motioned for the men to lower their guns. He looked around the clearing and saw bodies lying haphazard on the ground.

"You took out all these men?" he asked, bending down to check on one of the bodies. The man breathed, but he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Yep." She looked up at the trees, and the sky just visible through the boughs. "Okay, where are we?"

"The Baltic," Jim Morita answered.

"Okay," she said. Her expression changed. The gleam in her eyes dimmed, and her jaw tightened. "Oh boy."

"Phoenix, who are you?" Steve asked. She looked away, bit her lips and breathed in.

"I can't really explain," she answered. "I guess that I'm just Phoenix now."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I just earned that title two months ago."

"Can you explain what that means?"

"No," she sighed. She looked back to him. "I have no idea what to say, or how to answer you. I'm just as confused as you are, Captain."

"Do you're parent's even know where you are?" He put his shield up and walked forward. He watched her tense and he watched her fingers clutch at the hilt of her sword.

"No," she answered after a second. "They aren't alive." Steve watched her for a moment as she fought for control. After a few shuddering breaths she calmed down.

"I... I'm sorry..." was all he could think to say. "Gable, we need to get going. Watch her while we're gone. Phoenix, we'll talk more when we get back."

Gable, a stocky man with blond hair stepped forward. He watched his charge as the Commandoes and their escort marched on. She stared back, gripping the hilt of her sword tight. Once the men where out of earshot Gable stepped forward. Phoenix drew her sword-she held it between them. Gable chuckled.

"Why, hello Phoenix," he said. He pushed the sword away from his chest. "Now missy, I want you to listen carefully and do whatever I tell you."

...

The further they got from where they left Phoenix, the more signs of battle they found. The trees where charred, the snow was melted, and there were bodies every now and then. Smoke clung to the air, but it had begun to dissipate. Still, it was hard to see.

"What happened here?" Jim Morita asked, kicking at a charred stump.

"I'm not sure," Steve answered.

"I don't think we're going to have much trouble with the factory," Bucky said as they passed the tenth body. He stopped and checked one of them. Like the ones at the battle ground he still breathed.

"This was just the search party." Bucky jumped. Phoenix leapt from the tree above him, landing behind him. He spun, his gun still raised. She rolled her eyes and batted his weapon away.

"Phoenix, what happened to Private Gable?" Steve asked.

"Well, he's not dead," she answered. She grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I've got something to show you, Captain."

"Is now the time?" Dugan asked.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I have something that will help your cause. Come on, I'll show you." She bounded past them, onward through the trees. They followed her to the edge of the forests. She stood out of view of the Factory, staring up at the iron walls.

What-" Steve began. She glanced at him and pointed to the factory.

"Watch," she commanded, curling her hand into a fist. She stepped back like a pitcher on a baseball diamond and threw a ball of flame, four feet in diameter. It flew across the clearing and collided with the wall of the factory. The walls exploded.

"What the-" Bucky said. Phoenix eyed him.

"Magic," she answered. She sensed their disbelief. "I'll explain once you take the factory."

"You're not going to help?" Bucky asked.

"No, please, just go on ahead." She bit her lip and sighed. "I'm going to wait here, if you don't mind."

"Stay this time," Steve ordered, "Then answer our questions."

"Yes sir," she answered. She stood to the side and watched the men move off once more. They disappeared into the smoke and rubble, and her mask fell. She sank to the ground and buried her face in her arms. Her shoulders shook with sobs she tried to hold back. She cried and listened to the gunshots that rang out from inside the factory. She cried till she heard a step in the forest behind her.

"Admirable job," Gable said, striding from the trees. "Steve Rogers will be thinking about what you did what you did while he's inside."

"He went too quickly, without protest," Phoenix replied.

"He has to focus on the mission. But he will be thinking about your powers while he's in there."

"Just like you said," she muttered. She blinked back her tears, refusing to cry in front of this man.

"It's going to be hard," he murmured, bending down next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "But think about it. You have work to do. You have to keep to the plan, till the very end.'

"And you're sure it won't work out on its own," she sniffed.

"No!" He cried, bolting upright. He began pacing. "You're a part of this now. You_ must_ stick it out till the end. Our superiors aren't getting you out of this-"

"They're not my superiors!"

"You got yourself into this mess, Phoenix. That makes them your superiors." She leaned back and forced the tears back. She was _not_ going to cry in front of this man-She was not.

"I don't want to be here."

"That doesn't matter," he sighed. "I'm your handler in this. My word is your law. Understand?"

"Yes sir," she muttered, with no intention of really listening. He understood her intention, but he let it go. For now she needed to rest.

"Well, get your cry out now. It won't do for you to be bawling during your interview. I'm back to where you left me. Be sure to tie me up again when I give you my signal."

"Yeah, sure," she muttered. She was unable to hold the tears back any longer. Gable rolled his eyes at her display before he stalked back into the woods. Let her cry, decided. Let her cry and get it out of her system. They had work to do.

Phoenix struggled against the tears until she could no longer hear Gable's footsteps. She let the tears flow free for a while, but she stemmed them as soon as she regained control. She had a job to do and it wouldn't do her any good sitting there crying.

* * *

><p>August 16th, 2012<p>

I slammed the backdoor and locked it behind me, storming through the mud room and into the kitchen. I threw my dented and battle worn armor into the sink. I would deal with it in the morning. A bit of work at the smithy, and I could get the armor back into working order. But it could wait until I didn't feel like melting down my armor for scrap.

I kicked off my boots, caked with six weeks' worth of mud. I would clean them sometime in the future. They were made of first class leather and had survived three years of hard fighting. So I gingerly kicked them out of the way and stalked to the fridge. I yanked the freezer door open and grabbed a pint of Ice Cream. The people we hired to house sit would keep it stocked in case we made a surprise visit. I turned to stalk into the living room, but I tripped over my boots. My partner for eighteen years, a bronze griffin named Econeas, snickered.

"I thought your mother instilled better manners in you, Phoenix Feather. Didn't she tell you to always put your shoes away?"

"That's not my name," I protested, rising to my elbows. At least my ice cream hadn't spilt. "There isn't much of a use for manners in the army, Econeas."

"Your mother told you not to leave shoes on the ground so no one would trip over them," he continued. I sighed and rose to my feet.

"Shut it," I mumbled, giving him my drop dead stare, reserved for close friends.

"Are we out of it, Robin?" He asked. I tried to ignore him, but he was right. I proved his point when I flicked my fingers for a spoon and instead the drawer opened and spat a fork at me. It hit me in the head. I caught it as it fell and replaced it manually. While Econeas snickered I picked a spoon out of the drawer, then I stalked into the Living Room. He followed me in.

I plopped onto the corner seat of our big comfy couch. Econeas took the other two seats and stretched out, but he faced me. I could feel his stare mentally, and I saw his golden eyes out of the corner of my own. I tried to ignore him and dug into my ice cream instead. When I finished I stared down at the empty cup. The rush of my last few hours in Crimina was over. I tried to focus on the TV, but I switched it off after flipping through the channels for a few minutes. There wasn't anything on. It was a Thursday after all.

Econeas's stare still bore into my head. I gave up ignoring him and set the TV remote to the side.

"Do you ever look back on something, and really hope it doesn't come back to bite you?" I asked, leaning back to stare at the ceiling.

"With you, all the time," he answered. I spun to glare at him.

"I didn't mean in general," I snapped, "I mean in this specific case. What should I do?"

"You embarrassed the Prince in front of you father and your brother, and the entire war council that's been-" he paused for a moment, "What's it called when you pair two fictional characters together?"

"Shipping," I deadpanned. He nodded.

"Yes. The majority of the War Council has been shipping you and Travis for years, ever since your mission on Earth with SHIELD."

"I don't think the term fits," I muttered, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Well, what else would you call it? They've been pushing you together for the last year and a half, and now you've gone and dashed his hopes in a public way. Word will already be spreading through the palace."

" I know, but if he really loved me then he wouldn't have proposed to me publicly. I always said I would refuse a guy who did that to me, even if I loved him. I'm a private person, and he caught me in an awkward situation. And he shouldn't have proposed so soon after the death of a family member!" I'd begun to shout. Econeas waited for me to calm down before continuing.

"No he shouldn't have. But remember, he does consider your cousin a traitor to the crown."

"That doesn't change anything," I muttered, setting the ice cream cup to the side. "Lian wasn't a traitor. And the evidence points to Travis's lack of love and his lack of knowledge about who I really am. So marriage to him would be stupid, right?"

"Is the real reason because you're not over him?"

"Of course I'm over him," I snapped, refusing to take his hints. "And there was nothing about it that made it a romantic attachment."

"Robin," he laughed, "you've said real love is more than a romantic attachment since you began considering that you'd probably marry one day. I never met the guy, and I know that there was an age difference, but you cared for him. Maybe it wasn't love, but I know he was important to you. Travis never did compare, did he?"

"Is this the time to have this conversation?" I asked, trying not to give him the drop dead glare.

"You brought love up." He began preening his feathers. "Besides you're right. He didn't really love you or he'd know you'd prefer a quiet proposal. He'll get over it. Travis is a good man, even though his pride is difficult. He may have a grudge against you for some time, though."

"Oh wonderful," I sighed. "Just what I need. The king of Crimina mad at me." Econeas shrugged. "So, when do you think my family will show?"

"I don't think they'll _show_ anytime soon. Ed and your father are busy in the army, and your youngest siblings are still in school. Mickey and Lucy are on assignment on the borders helping put down resistance, and your mother can't travel between worlds on her own. Your mom will also talk your dad into giving you some space while you work this out."

"You're right," I grumbled. It made since that the time I really needed my mother around was also the time when my mother convinced my dad to give me space.

"It's because you're twenty-one now, and can handle these issues on your own," Econeas reminded me. I sighed. There's nothing quite as useless as arguing with your griffin, so I grabbed the TV remote again. I found a tolerable Disney movie and put it on. But I had had a busy twenty-four hours, and I couldn't stay awake. So against my better judgment my eyelids drooped. I switched the TV off and succumbed to the inevitable. Sleep descended, and I was gone.

...

A crash from the front of the house woke us. Ecomeas leapt off the couch and crouched in front of me. I bolted upright, summoning my sword, Moonsblade. But it never made it from the kitchen table. Someone caught it instead.

"Are you Phoenix Feather?" this someone asked. I didn't make out who.

"Debatable," I answered. "Who're you?"

"We're the Wrecking Crew!" the someone announced, stepping forward. He was tall, with a sinister if not quite clever look about him. He wore a green and purple jumpsuit and carried a crowbar in one hand, and my sword in the other. Behind him stood a blond with abnormally large hands. Two more guys crashed in through the French Doors, one brandishing a ball and chain, the other wearing a metal head piece.

"I'm the Wrecker and these are my boys," The Wrecker said. "Say hi, boys." The boys said hi. I deigned to answer, looking them over for possible weaknesses. Econeas snarled something about their mothers in Griffin squawk.

"This is hardly a fair fight," I murmured, stroking his feathers.

"It ain't supposed to be a fair fight," the Wrecker laughed, raising his crowbar.

"Boss, she matches the picture we were given," Blonde said. Picture?

"That she does Piledriver," he said. "Take her."Piledriver stepped forward, and I swept my hand through the air in front of me. Our Uprigt Grand Piano swept across the floor and intercepted Piledriver. He collided with the wall and our piano made the most horrid noise. I cringed. The Wrecker stepped around the piano, and marched forward. Econeas leapt at the Wrecker and landed on his chest. The two struggled for a moment- I guess Econeas was biting the Wrecker's face- and the Wrecker fell back. He dropped my sword behind him.

I leapt onto the couch and summoned my sword. It rose up, hovered a few seconds then flew at me. I caught it as it flew past my head. As soon as my hand closed about the hilt the blade began to glow.

"I 'm Robin Phoenix Feather," I told them. "You've invaded the wrong house. No I will defeat you and have you pay the insurance money." They looked between each other. The one with the ball and chain advanced, swinging his weapon. Econeas leapt off the Wrecker and onto the guy with the ball and chain. The man cried out as Econeas's talons ripped into his skin. They almost crashed into the guy with the metal headpiece.

The piano flew across the room. Piledriver shook the debris off him and charged. I raised my sword in challenge, letting my fire swirl around the blade. Piledriver didn't seem to care. He raised his massive fists, I swung my blade. Pure energy shot from the blade, which burned blue, and hit Piledriver in the chest. He flew past the piano and into the kitchen. I heard something break. I sighed, because if I broke something of value, sentimental or otherwise, Mom would hide me.

The guy with the metal headpiece charged. I raised my hand, spreading my fingers apart to form an energy barrier. The guy hit it and stumbled backwards. Econeas tripped him. I whipped electricity through the air. It went right for this guy's helmet. He cried out. Econeas winked at me, before taking off to deal with the guy with the ball and chain.

A crowbar hit me in the side of the head. I flew across the room and landed on the printer. I shook my head and did a quick check for injuries. There were none. I stood and groaned. But Piledriver appeared from the kitchen door, and I whipped Moonsblade in front of me. The blade sparked-white flame intermixed with the blue. She was ready to fight.

_'Which one you want?'_ I asked Econeas while I twirled Moonsblade in my fingers.

_'I'll take Piledriver. You feel like fighting crowbar to sword?'_

_'Nothing can break Moonsblade,'_ I answered, bringing the blade level to my face. I stroked it and it sparked. I swung, catching the Wrecker off guard.

He barely caught it with his crowbar. I swung again, aiming for his legs. He caught it again. I parried a thrust from him, and kicked him while he was wide open. He stumbled but caught himself. I feinted for his legs, then twisted to knock his arm. He kicked me. I stumbled, lighting my legs on fire and kicked again. He jumped back in shock, tripping on the couch. I stood over him, holding Moonsblade to his throat. I let electricity course through my left hand, which drifted towards his head.

That's when I felt something sharp in my thigh. I looked down. There was something wrong here. There was a syringe sticking out of my trousers, I felt the needle point in my Wrecker had jammed it into my side. I felt the power drain from my body. I glanced down at my sword. The blue flame had dimmed to orange but that two was going out. Soon it would be grey.

I tried to release the electricity, getting it out before my power left completely. But I had run out of time, and the electricity backfired. I caught my breath as electricity coursed through me. I collapsed and somewhere above me I heard Econeas cry out.

The crowbar hit me again and I went flying. I hit the recliner and I felt my spine pop. I looked around and saw the battle begin to turn. Econeas and Piledriver still fought, but the guy with the ball and chain swung at my partner. The ball hit Econeas underneath the wing. He sailed across the room and hit a picture frame. Glass shattered. Econeas cried out in pain and landed on the floor not far from me.

"That was harder than expected," the guy with the ball and chain said. I glared at him. "We should have injected the serum first and then taken her out."

"She's a girl, Thunderball," the Wrecker answered. "Nineteen years old. You wouldn't think that a girl could fend off four grown men."

"I'm twenty one," I breathed. "And I didn't do it alone. Econeas helped! And you shouldn't have been able to incapacitate me- not unless you have that serum. You shouldn't have it! How did you get it? Who's your supplier?"

"You ain't in any situation to ask that," the Wrecker sneered. He stood over me and waved his crowbar. "But our boss will explain everything, before he kills you."

"So cliché," I muttered. I turned to check on Econeas. He wobbled to his feet and lunged at the Wrecker. His wings were at their full span as he flew across the room. More pictures fell from the walls, and a lamp broke. Econeas landed on the Wrecker and tore at the man. Piledriver and Thunderball rushed to pull my irate griffin off their boss. He didn't want to stop and he tore at their clothes and bit anything within reach. Piledriver threw him into the air. Thunderball swung, hitting Econeas below the wing. He landed on the other side of the room. I heard him whimpering, and I knew his instincts would be telling him to run, but he couldn't just leave me. He would fight. He crawled forward and crouched in front of me. Thunderball swung again and it hit Econeas in the face.

My instincts and my sense of justice raged. I had to avenge my griffin- even if it cost me my life. I spotted my sword and slid across the room. I grasped at the hilt and stood to face the Wrecking Crew.

"How can you two still be fighting?" The Wrecker asked. I looked down at my sword, grey and lifeless, then back up at him.

"Because we're a Griffin and a Rider," I answered. "We'll fight you till we die if we have to, to save the other's life."

"The boss wants her alive," Piledriver said. The Wrecker nodded, motioning to him. Piledriver ran forward. I lacked the strength to counter his attack and when his fist collided with my stomach I flew to the side, smashing into the printer.

"Tie her up," the Wrecker ordered.

"That's not going to happen," I murmured, looking up at Piledriver. "You see, we Griffin Riders get our powers from our griffins. I wouldn't be anything without Econeas. He's more than just a ride between towns." A pink light swirled underneath us. I smiled through shuddering breaths. "In fact, he's the reason I'm here now."

We all sunk through the floor. Nothing in the room came with us. We sunk into an open starry sky. Below us the capital city of Crimina sprawled. It's nothing to look at during the day, but at night the whole city was lit up. Everyone would be celebrating tonight after the official declaration of peace. I looked north towards the palace. A grand party was taking place there. It would have been my engagement celebration, I realized.

Another portal swirled below us. I accepted our fate- Econeas was good at finding safe places to open portals. I relaxed even though the Wrecking Crew didn't. I let Econeas work his magic as we sank through the second portal.

I landed on a hard metal surface. The room was bright, but I heard people around us and the familiar sound of guns setting.

_'Econeas,'_ I wondered, _'Where have you brought us?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Ravenclaw here! I'll be putting my author's notes here at the end of the chapters. I probably won't say much, I've been accused of being quiet. But if I have something important to tell you I'll put it here. <strong>

**Before I continue the story I want to explain a few things. A) The beginning of each chapter will deal with Phoenix in WWII, mostly through one shot's or small continuations. I won't delve into much detail, but the time spent in WWII is important to the story. I will try to be historically accurate, but I can't make any promises. B) This is a sunglasses emoticon. C) Robin is from a different dimension, sort of. D) Econeas and Robin have a telepathic link, and E) I will update weekly, unless out of town or grounded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own my OC, Econeas, Private Richard Gable, any extended family members mentioned in this chapter, and the country of Crimina. Everything else belongs to Marvel and Disney. **

Chapter 2

November 26th, 1943

Phoenix said little after the mission, when the Captain questioned her. Gable watched from a distance. She noticed even though no one else did. It crept her out.

They marched on. Phoenix shadowed the Commandoes as she tried to stay far from Gable, who marched with the escort a few paces behind. She walked a few feet from Sergeant Cadwallder, a man better known as Dum Dum Dugan. She bet it was the man's size that kept Gable back. Gable struck her as a coward.

At the front of the line, Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers began to argue. They stopped. One by one those behind them slowed.

"What's going on, Sergeant?" Phoenix asked. Her fingers curled around the hilt of her sword. She tapped it.

"Haven't a clue," the large man answered. "Gable, watch her while I go see what's stopping us."

"My pleasure," Gable grinned and waltzed forward. Phoenix groaned, but ignored Gable as he came closer. She jumped when he leaned over her shoulder. She spun, her eyes flashing. Her knuckles were white where she gripped her blade.

"It'll be their birthday soon, correct?" he asked.

"Yep," she said popping the 'p'. Her surprise dissipated, replaced by a stoic mask. "In three days."

"How you must be hurting. They would have turned ten, right?"

"Eleven," she answered.

"Eleven. My, my, they were getting so big."

"Would you just shut up? Stop talking about them like that!" She shouted.

"I have to prepare you," He answered. "As soon as he can, Colonel Phillips will question you. He won't be easily fooled."

"Then I won't try to fool him," she answered.

"Good luck with that, dearie," he sneered. "He'll grill you for information. Here-" he handed her a card. "Memorize this number, then burn the evidence. Give it to him as your handler's information."

"You're going to take a call for me?" she asked. Gable rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." He chuckled, "But I am here to help you, _should_ you need anything." She grimaced trying to find a clever way to answer him. "You realize that I'm the only one who understands-" Phoenix's fist sparked, cutting him off.

"No, you don't understand me at all." Flame spurt from her fist. It shot past Gable's head and incinerated at tree on contact. The fire went out of her widening blue eyes. "Opps."

"Was that a mistake? Did the mighty Phoenix make a mistake?" Gable taunted. Only she heard his laugh.

"You want to know how I got the title?" She asked. Fire rippled along her knuckles. "I got it because my sisters told me I was just like a Phoenix, burning things up on accident." She breathed and released her fists. Smoke curled off her shoulders. Captain Rogers stepped from the crowd, glancing between Phoenix and the tree. Then he turned to Gable.

"I suppose there's a reason for this outburst, Private?" He asked.

"She threatened me," Gable whined, "I was just asking her about her life, and she threw a flaming fist at me!"

"I didn't," she cried. "You were asking me questions, but you didn't stop when I asked. I didn't throw a fist at you either!" She cried, glaring at the man. Gable stared back, a faint smile ghosting on his face. Then he turned to the Captain, all traces of humor gone.

"I just wanted to know how a _girl_ got all the way out here, all alone."

"That's not your business, Gable. She doesn't have to answer any questions she doesn't want to, understand?"

Gable didn't argue, he just nodded and stepped back. Rogers looked back at the girl. She was watching the tree burn, hands outstretched. The fire leapt from the tree and landed in her hand. She closed her fingers around the fire, releasing smoke between them.

"Impressive," Falsworth said. Phoenix stiffened.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted out," she said keeping her head turned away from them. "It's a tactic I've used in the past to shut people up. They won't tend to argue if a flaming fist is stuffed in their face. I did it out of instinct, one I have been told to curb. I- I will not do it again, sir."

"We all act out in anger at one time or the other," Rogers said. She shook her head.

"Be ye angry and sin not; let not the sun go down on your wrath," she answered. "As satisfying as it might have been, it would have been wrong to burn him."

"That's a hard philosophy to keep," Rogers mused.

"I know," she answered. She glanced back at the him. "Why did we stop?"

"We couldn't agree on where we were going," Sergeant Barnes answered.

"Bucky didn't agree with the map."

"That's because it's wrong!"

Phoenix shook her head. The faintest smile lit her face. Maybe, even though she was different and had almost threatened one of their men, this might turn out alright in the end.

* * *

><p>I must have hit my head, because I couldn't see much. I made vague guesses about where I was, and what was going on. I figured we were somewhere bright, full of artificial lighting, and there were a lot of people. Also the Wrecking Crew were scared by what they saw, but it didn't sound like they had been hit on the head.<p>

"Stand down," someone said. He sounded familiar, and arrogant. "If you don't surrender to us, we'll turn you over to them. And trust us, we're a lot nicer."

"Why should we be afraid of them?" The Wrecker asked. I looked around till I saw his basic shape.

"It's the smart decision," the cold voice of Nicholas Fury rang down to us. I squinted up towards him, a mass of black and red and blue and green. He wasn't alone. I closed my eyes. Econeas had dropped us on the Helicarrier Bridge.

It didn't take long for SHIELD to take the Wrecking Crew in. I guess they made the smart decision. Anyway, I couldn't see anything so I let a SHIELD med team check me over while Fury dealt with the bad guys. I pretended to watch them get hauled off to the detention center for interrogation.

My vision cleared. I blinked at the hand someone waved in front of my face.

"Hey kiddo," said the owner of the hand, one of three people who call me kiddo. I glanced up, meeting Clint Barton's smile with my own.

"Agent Barton," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. The medical examiner snatched my hand back and began wrapping it.

"You've been in quite the fight, haven't you?" Clint asked, taking a good look at me.

_'I must look awful,' _ I mused, waiting for an answer I knew would never come. I sighed.

"Econeas is worse for wear," I answered. They'd rushed him to sickbay, calling in a vet or biologist or something. I doubted they could do much for him. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," he laughed. He sat beside me. "So, you got that serum, didn't you?" He'd seen the serum at work before. He knew how I was feeling.

"Yes sir," I answered.

"You're twenty-one now, call me Clint."

"Clint," I tried. "Doesn't have the same feel." He laughed, but then his shoulders straightened. He'd become Agent Barton, who had a reason to be here talking to me.

"Fury's in a meeting. They're trying to decide what to do with you."

"Who?" I asked, my interest piqued. I sat up. The medical examiner pulled me back to a slouch against the wall.

"Fury, and the Avengers," Clint answered. "They're a group of superheroes here in New York. The Wrecking Crew knows about us, so they stood down."

"That and SHIELD would destroy them in the ensuing firefight if they didn't surrender," I added.

"It's good that they did surrender. You and your griffin would have been caught in the crossfire."

"We're glad that didn't happen," my examiner said. She wrapped up the last bandage. "She's gonna be sore, but that's the worst of it. A few cuts, and some bruises on her back. You need to be careful, Phoenix."

"Yes ma'am," I said with a salute. "Oh, I did get electrocuted when my powers backfired. Should I have told you that earlier?"

"It's fine. I didn't see damage from electrocution, but go into your primary care physician in a few days and let them check you over," she ordered. "And Agent Barton, since you're the senior agent in the room, could you stay and watch Phoenix-"

"It's Robin now, or I guess Phoenix Feather."

"I'll stay. Orders from Fury himself," Clint answered. The Examiner smiled and moved off. "You got promoted. You were a Third Ensign last time, right? What about now?"

"Second Lt. of the King, part of the Royal Guard," I said. "Econeas felt the distinction more than I. I've seen more than enough war."

"It _was_ war then." He shook his head. "We wondered what kept you in the other world for so long."

"Not much will keep us there, and War is at the top of the list," I said. After a long moment I asked, "Is Fury ever going to come explain what happened? I deserve to know!"

"He's going over the interrogation reports with the other Avengers currently in New York," he said. "No, almost all the Avengers currently in New York. It's a long story."

"So is mine," I said. "Other Avengers? Are you an Avenger?"

"I sure am," he answered. "There are other Avengers. Some of them are on assignment elsewhere, and one of them isn't even on this Planet." I glanced up at him, hoping he'd stop and explain before continuing. He noticed. "It's a long story."

"It takes a while to complete interrogations," I said.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Fine, I'll tell. You've been authorized to hear part of the story anyway."

"Why? Are you trying to recruit me?"

'I would love to have you on the team, seriously," Clint said. "But with your obligations-"

I let out a deranged laugh. Nearby agents turned and stared. "I freed myself from any obligations in a very public argument, with the king."

"Weren't you his Second Lt?" He asked.

"I was. It's a long story," I sighed.

"It takes a while to complete interrogations," he answered. I cuffed his shoulder. "You tell first. Then I'll try to explain what happened, and what the Avengers are all about."

So I explained, in brief, the last three years. It began not long after I returned home. I'd been given a while to recuperate after what happened, but war broke out. As a Rider with battle experience I was called in to help in the war effort. That's where I met the King, then the Crown Prince. He'd noticed me, and we began courting after a year of fighting together. We'd won, but I'd dumped him when he proposed.

"And then I went home to sulk, and someone attacked me."

"It could have been worse," he reminded me.

"I know," I answered, "Now will you tell me about the Avengers?"

Clint sighed and took a moment to think. He told me about how Thor (Norse Thunder Deity [he exists]) came to the Earth a few years back and fought with his brother, Loki (who also exists). They left the Earth, but Loki returned. He came back a few months ago, while I was in Crimina. He came back and took the Tesseract (Clint didn't have to explain what that was) and tried to use it to create a portal so this alien race could attack the world. He told me about how the Avengers were brought in to deal with this threat (though he didn't tell me who they were.) He explained how the Council decided to nuke Manhattan.

"Seriously?" I cried. Clint had a hand on my shoulder to keep me from pacing.

"We stopped it."

"Well I figured that-" I began. I'd begun to calm down. I settled my hands into my lap. "How did you stop it?"

"Iron Man flew it into the portal. It blew up the Alien Mother-ship."

"Oh," I said. "Iron Man's on the team?"

"Yeah. You know who Iron Man is, right?"

"I do. Tony Stark, the man who saved my life," I answered. "Anyone else?"

"Dr. Bruce Banner, the man who was in the Gamma Radiation accident a some time back. He turns into the Hulk. Agent Romanoff, and Thor helped a bit. But he returned home with Loki," Clint's tone of voice had changed. Something bothered him, and I didn't know what.

"To Asgard?" I asked, trying to change the topic of the conversation. Clint nodded.

"And there's one more member of the team left. And you know him."

"Who?" I asked. I didn't get out much. Really, I live under a rock. There aren't many people that I know, and less than half of them are male.

"It's-"

"A long story, I know. Everything appears to be a long story now a days," I muttered. "Explain."

"You wouldn't believe it," Clint answered. I sucked in my breath, ready to launch into a rant about why my suspension of disbelief was so high-but he cut me off. "Fine. But when your mind blows, don't blame me." He dragged me to my feet and pulled me across the floor to the nearest computer. He entered a password and brought up a file labeled: Avengers Initiative.

"Read this," he ordered. I began to scroll through it. I read each profile title, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner. I stopped on one of the names. I glanced up at Clint, then back down at the profile. I clicked on it.

"Clint?" I asked when I finished reading. "Is this true?"

"Yes," he answered, pointing to the door. Director Fury had just entered, followed by Iron Man, Bruce Banner, and Captain America, the man whose file I just read. Captain Steve Rogers, someone I hadn't seen in years- someone I thought was dead. Someone who shouldn't be smiling at me, nor waving at me like we were old friends.

"I see Agent Barton has briefed you," Director Fury said. I didn't answer. My brain didn't want to process this. I heard Clint question the Director. He asked why I wasn't given more time to process the information I'd been given.

Cap stepped out from the group and walked towards me. He didn't speak. He waited for me, the surprised party to speak first. He must have known that I was still alive. He didn't look too surprised to see me (though everyone was. I mean I did just appear out of a portal onto the Helicarrier bridge.)

I found words. "You died."

"Yes I did," Cap answered. "You did too."

"Yeah," I said. Why did he say it so calmly? Why did I say it so calmly? I swung a punch and hit his face, though not hard. He stumbled a bit, staring at me like I'd lost it. I guess I had.

...

Clint chuckled besides me.

Once we settled down Fury had ushered us into a conference room to go over the situation in depth. We'd taken our seats- Cap an I were on opposite sides, with two people between us. It's not like I planned to punch him again.

_'You didn't really plan to do it the first time,'_ I reasoned.

I avoided looking at Cap. I didn't see the hurt in his eyes, or the way he sat- like a man with a burden. I didn't see him glance at me every few seconds.

Clint sat to my right, and he laughed from time to time. No one else found the situation funny. Why hadn't they told me sooner, like the moment I regained my eyesight? Clint should have given me more time. He admitted that he should have. He hadn't expected Fury to come in when he did.

"Miss Jones, are you listening?" Fury asked. I glanced at him and nodded. "Then answer my question."

I sighed, shrugging. "All my enemies are in Crimina. I don't know which of them would supply an earth scientist with the serum." I sighed again. "I was in charge of destroying one of the labs where that serum was made during the Criminean War. There were other Griffin Rider squads doing the same at other labs. Unless something slipped past us, a possibility but it's still unlikely, the serum came from three years ago when Agent Barton and I went looking for them."

"Clint," he murmured. I resisted the urge to kick him.

"I vote obsessed stalker," Iron Man said, raising his hand. "Anyone?" I placed my head in my hands.

"I really hope not," I muttered.

"I doubt it," Clint said. "She's been in Crimina for the last three years. Mostly."

"Do you have any enemies on earth?" Cap asked. I shook my head.

"If you don't count my mission with SHIELD, I've fought with Earth Villains three times. Other than that I deal with Crimina spilling over into this world. Minatours, Vampires, Griffin Riders coming to challenge me..." I stopped there. "It's either someone from Crimina, or someone from three years ago. Any other enemies I made are either dead, or really old."

"So you can't think of anyone who'd want to abduct you?" Dr Banner asked. "Not even for scientific research? Unlocking your powers would be a real breakthrough-" I shook my head.

"Miss Jones' powers are not hidden in her DNA," Fury said. "We've checked. She'd be a useless hostage."

"I wouldn't say that," I muttered. "You may not be able to unlock my powers when holding me hostage, but as a political bargaining chip-"

"Cool the ego, kid," Clint murmured. He stomped on my foot. "To recap, she's not the most valuable hostage."

"They were going to kill me after their boss explained everything," I said. Fury nodded. He'd gathered that much from the interrogations.

"Now why would they want to do that?" Iron Man asked. We fell quiet. I mulled the question over. In Crimina killing someone is a great crime, even in war. If there is reason it's allowed, but Crimineans are highly moralistic folk. And sometimes, our strict morals and our obstinacy adherence to tradition doesn't make sense.

"Maybe one of my enemies really wanted me dead. They just lost a war."

"I'm not convinced it's someone from Crimina," Fury said. "The Wrecker told us they were hired through a Middle Man. Is that Criminean strategy?"

"No," I answered. "My enemies would want credit for killing me."

"Right now we have no idea who hired them. They may be monitoring your house until you return and try to kill you then. Normally I'd let you go to Crimina, but your ride's in intensive care. So you're under our protection until your powers return," Fury said.

"That's not for another Twenty-Three hours," Clint explained. I nodded and sighed, placing my head on the table.

"Do we have room in the Tower?" Cap asked, turning to Iron Man.

"Cap, I created a one of a kind superhero hideout," he answered. "Of course we have room."

"Can't I go home?" I asked, looking up. Fury shook his head.

"Our job at SHIELD is to protect people. We can't have you sitting out in the open, vulnerable as a civilian. If the Avengers have to room for you, I order you to take it."

"I'm not a SHIELD agent," I replied, crossing my arms. I stared at Fury. He didn't bat his eye.

"You fell through one of your **** portals onto my bridge, Phoenix Feather. That makes you a SHEILD problem. That puts you under SHIELD protection, and when someone is under our protection we do what we can to protect them. Does that surprise you?"

"No," I conceded. "I would do the same."

"Robin," Clint said. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "It's important that you remain safe. "

"Fine," I muttered. "One night, then you take me home. It's a wreck, and I want to clean it before my Mom has a heart attack."

Fury agreed, on the condition that I stayed with the Avengers until I regained my powers. Tomorrow, when I went home, they would escort me. Then I'd return with them to the tower until my powers were back. I could do whatever I wanted after that.

Fury dismissed us. Iron Man lead us to the flight deck where our ride was waiting for us. He and Dr. Banner walked on ahead of us. Clint and I walked together and Cap brought up the rear. Iron Man and Dr. Banner began discussing something scientific. I didn't understand what they were talking about (I specialize in psychology.) So I turned to Clint.

"How did he survive?" I kept my voice low, hoping Cap wouldn't hear. Bucky and I had held conversations under his nose, a long time ago. I hoped I still had the skill.

"The Super Soldier serum," Clint answered. "Talk to him once we get to the Tower. He's been wanting to talk to you ever since he heard that you were still alive."

"Why didn't you try and contact me?"

"Because you aren't ever in this world."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to him. Once we get to your superhero hideout."

"If you don't I will find some way of getting you two into the same room," Clint threatened. "He knows your story, but he might like to hear it from you."

"Fine," I muttered, louder than expected. Iron Man and Dr. Banner turned to look at me. I shrugged and ducked my head.

"Is there any word on how Econeas is doing?" I asked after a while. "Can I visit him before we go?"

"Last I heard he has a cracked rib and several lacerations on the wing tendons," Iron Man answered. "I did scans of your Griffin when he was healthy three years ago. Then I figured out what it all meant. They'll be able to take care of him, but you won't be able to see him until tomorrow." I nodded. Even with Iron Man's assurances, it made me uneasy to think that my griffin was under the care of an inexperienced Vet.

Iron Man left us as soon as we exited onto the flight deck. He had his own ride home, which left us the Avengers QuinJet, a flashy red and white jet thing. According to Dr. Banner, they'd worked to make it fit the needs of any Avenger. It had also just been detailed, so be careful and don't make a mess.

Cap took the pilots chair. Clint sat behind him and began fiddling with the arrows in his quiver. Dr. Banner sat at a computer and began reading. I sat near the window and watched New York stretch out beneath us. It's a nice city when you're flying above it at night, away from the crowds and city smells. New York is almost the opposite of the city I fell over less than an hour before. The only similarity I could think of was the mass of people.

"There it is," Clint told me after a while. "The Avengers Tower." I looked where he pointed. A mighty tower rose before us. It's design didn't really inspire me, it was a rather bland looking building. It had to be one of the tallest in the city, and on the front a illuminated letter 'A' shone.

"That's Stark's Superhero Hideout?" I asked, leaning over to get a better view. "One good missile strike and-boom! You're all dead. It's an easy target."

"Iron Man is brilliant," Cap answered. "But he doesn't understand the finesse of tactical planning."

"He wears a bright red and gold suit into battle," Clint answered. No one could think of a way to add to Clint's statement.

We pulled into the docking bay. It slid upwards until we were inside the building. Iron Man went all out with this tower. We passed a greenhouse, a training room, two labs- and we were only on one floor. I wondered what else was housed in the building.

We walked into the Living Room. Iron Man sat on the couch, devoid of armor.

"Welcome to Avengers Tower, Phoenix," he said. "Put up your feet and sit a while." The rest of the Avengers walked to their places in the Living Room. Clint kicked off his boots and grabbed a drink from a nearby mini fridge. I stifled a yawn.

"I'd like to, but it's been quite the day. If I may, I'd just like to go to bed."

"Sure thing. JARVIS?" Iron Man called.

_"Yes, Sir?"_ The building answered. My eyes widened.

"Show the young lady to her room please."

_"Yes, sir,"_ the building responded. Lights imbedded in the floor, similar to those in an airplane, shone red._"Miss Jones, if you would follow the lights you will find your room."_

"Okay."

"Hey, what about your promise!" Clint called as I started down the hall. I turned back and shrugged.

"I'll do it in the morning," I yawned.

The lights led me to a comfortable guest bedroom. I didn't think Iron Man had anything to do with it. The walls were a light brown, the floor was grey. A plush carpet stretched underneath a king size bed. Econeas would have taken up half of it if.

"JARVIS?" I asked the empty room.

_"Yes Miss?" _I jumped. The Talking building would take some getting used to.

"Is there any way my clothes could get washed tonight?"

_"There is,"_ a chute in the wall opened. _"Throw them down here and they will be returned to you tomorrow morning freshly laundered. Is there anything else?"_

"Clothes for tonight?" I asked.

_"There are several t-shirts in the top draw on the dresser."_

"Thanks," I said.

_"Will that be all, Miss Jones?'_

"No. I'm wondering if there are any pain meds in the bathroom?"

_"The bathrooms in each room are stocked with standard pain medications."_

"Thanks, JARVIS," I muttered. I pulled a shirt and some shorts from the dresser and headed for the bathroom. I prayed that it wouldn't be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, everyone. Thank you for reading this far. I'd also like to thank those who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. You guys made my week! <strong>

**Now, down to business. (A. The quote that Phoenix recited is from the Bible. Ephesians 4:26. (B. Clint and Fury should have planned this out better. Robin would not have punched Cap if she had more time to process the information.**

**I can't think of anything else to say on the matter, except it's been a long week and I just finished editing last night (or now, because I'm writing this Authors Note at 11:32 PM.) Once again I must say thank you for reading this story, and I must add that I hope everyone has a blessed week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own my OC, Econeas, Crimina, Private Richard Gable and any extended family mentioned in this chapter. Everything else belongs to Marvel and to Disney. **

* * *

><p>November 30th, 1943<br>England.

"I will not wear this," Phoenix protested. She glared at the skirt lying on the bed in her room on base. She wondered how much trouble she'd get in if she set the skirt on fire. "Probably a lot."

"What did you say, Miss?" Her escort, a Savannah Green, pretty blond and grumpy, asked. She stood across the room by the door with her arms crossed, a matching glare on her face.

"Nothing," Phoenix muttered, "I'm not wearing a skirt. I don't wear skirts."

"Don't you wear them to church?" she asked. Phoenix shook her head.

"My church is casual and laid back," she answered. "Not in a bad way, but people come in wearing whatever they want, well, within reason."

"Most women, and girls your age, wear skirts and dresses." Phoenix smiled.

"I had an unorthodox upbringing."

"You have half an hour to get cleaned up and changed, before Agent Carter comes and collects you for your interview with Colonel Phillips," Savannah Green said, pursing her lips. "You had better be clean and dressed when she gets here. And do something about the attitude."

"It's not going to be an interview. It's going to be an interrogation," Phoenix sighed.

"Whatever it is, you are going to be there, young lady."

"Sure," the girl answered, lying down and rolling away from the door. Savannah Green muttered something and left.

Phoenix waited a few moments after the woman had gone to stand. She grabbed the outfit from her bed, though she growled with distaste. If she was honest with herself, something she rarely was, she would admit that a bath sounded lovely, as did a fresh change of clothes. But she really didn't want to. Her only option was to get it over with quickly. Well, there was the option of leaving...

Could she do that? If she left, what would happen? What effect would her being there have? If it changed nothing... why didn't they just send her home?

Phoenix shook herself. She had fifteen minutes left before Agent Carter took her to an interview with the Colonel. She didn't need to go there smelling like she did. She forced herself to the bathroom, and she forced herself to clean up and to get dressed.

She examined herself in the mirror after her bath. She felt strange, looking at herself in a dress. She also thought she looked gaunt, if that was the right word. At the very least she looked depressed. Her face seemed stuck in a scowl, and it seemed that the lines would become permanent. She tried to smile in the mirror, and startled herself. She grimaced and gave up.

She didn't return to her room. There was no point, if she did she would be late to the interrogation. She headed downstairs, hands in her pockets to hide the scar that ran up her left arm, head down and full of her own thoughts. She didn't see Sergeant Barnes till she ran into him.

"Morning to you too," he said. Phoenix relaxed and crossed her arms. She leaned against the wall, looking anywhere but at him. "Agent Carter stopped by a few minutes ago. It seems she's looking for a young lady who's supposed to be in a meeting."

"If I had gone back to my room I would be late," she replied.

"You want some coffee?"

"No thank you," Phoenix answered.

"Then would you like me escort you to the interview? Steve would, but he and Agent Carter went looking for you."

"Umm," she began. She had no idea where to go so she fell into step besides the Sergeant. He asked her questions she didn't answer, she listened as he talked about this and that, they never breached the mundane.

...

Colonel Chester Phillips got to be the head of the Strategic Scientific Reserve through hard work, determination, the willingness to get the job done, and the advice of more liberal thinkers. Captain Rogers stood off to one side of the council room and Agent Carter stood behind the Colonel as he interrogated the girl standing in front of his desk. He scrutinized her, she stared back with hollow eyes.

"This is the girl?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Rogers answered. "Phoenix."

"Phoenix," the Colonel tried. "What sort of name is that?"

"It's my title, sir," she answered.

"Then what is your real name, _Phoenix_?"

"That's classified, sir."

"How did you get to the Baltic, during our raid on a Hydra Facility?"

"That's classified, sir."

"Who are you working for?"

"That's classified, sir." The Colonel sighed.

"What about you isn't classified?" he asked after a moment.

"Not much," she began. "My power, I guess."

"You said they were magic when you were asked." Rogers interrupted.

"It's not complicated. I was bound to it when I was three and I've been training since." She looked between everyone in the room and sighed. She bent down and pulled a piece of paper out of her boot, and handed it to the Colonel. "Here's a number to contact my superiors. They'll explain everything." He took it cautiously, then turned to Agent Carter.

"Run this number," he ordered handing the paper to Agent Carter. Once he finished he turned to Phoenix. "I haven't decided what to do with you yet. Until then you'll stay here on base. If this number checks out, maybe your superiors will tell me something."

"I was promised that they would," she answered.

"Very well, Phoenix, you're dismissed. Rogers we have another mission for you..." as he spoke Phoenix turned and walked from the room. She didn't need to listen. Whatever it was, Gable may or may not tell her. But she'd get to it eventually.

"If you see Bucky out there, would you send him in?" Rogers asked. Phoenix nodded as she stepped out into the hallway. She saw Sergeant Barnes at the end of the hallway.

"How'd it go?" he asked when he saw her.

"Dunno," she answered. "The Captain asked if you would go in there. They're discussing a new mission."

"Thank," he answered, pushing of the wall and heading in. Phoenix sighed and wandered off.

* * *

><p>I knew where I was as soon as I woke up. I've never been one of those people who are confused upon waking in a strange place, I sleep too lightly for that. I woke and looked around, sighing because once again I wished I could pause the world and sleep some more.<p>

The faint echoes of a dream reverberated in my head.

The clock radio read eight-thirty. I had thirteen more hours before I regained my powers. I stretched and swung into a sitting position. My clothes were folded on the dresser nearby. I knew I should get up and get dressed, but the bed was still warm. I gave up and slid out of bed, grabbing my clothes as I passed on my way to the bathroom.

"Jarvis?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom, still braiding my hair. I'd kept the T-shirt on. "Any news on Econeas?"

_"According to the latest SHIELD updates, Econeas has recovered though there were complications during the night. Would you like to visit him? I can check and see if that's possible."_

"Please do," I answered. "Thank you Jarvis."

_"You're welcome."_

I relaxed. Even though he'd had trouble, Econeas was feeling better. I'd missed him in the night, as much as I could miss him while in a drug induced coma. He would make sense of my dream. It was in the same vein as the ones I'd had when I returned from the past. I might also not have had any dreams if he had been there.

"Jarvis, where is the Training Room, or Gym, or whatever Stark put in here?"

_"Down the hall to the left,"_ he answered. _"It's almost impossible to miss without being drunk."  
><em>

"Care to explain?"

_"Uploading the video feed to the training room computer-"_

"No, that's okay," I said. I headed for the door.

_"Would you like me to inform Captain Rogers of your intent?"_

"Umm, no, that's okay," I answered. "Why would you do that?"

_"Agent Barton said that during the course of the morning you two were to meet and- Fix a seventy-year old relationship."_

"Were those his words?" I asked.

_"Indeed."_

"Ask Agent Barton then," I huffed, opening the door and rushing out into the hallway. I stalked down the hall to the left, trying to banish the images of blood from my mind.

The Training Room differed from any other gym I'd been it. It had been designed with Superheroes in mind. It had three levels- a gym, a boxing or wrestling pit, and a level that Stark had probably tricked out so it could work with the Avengers powers. I went to the second floor and picked out a punching bag that hung along one wall.

I busied myself, taking out my feelings on the innocent bag. Everything from the last twenty four hours returned to me. Intermingled with the memories of Travis on one knee, the Wrecking Crew crashing into my living room, and Cap, were pictures of my blood covering the bodies of old friends and new friends.

The door opened.

I punched the bag harder than I meant to. I stopped and examined my hand for bruising.

"Morning," Cap said from behind me. I froze. He sounded so kind. I spun and landed a kick on his arm. I'm not sure why I did so. I guess I just wanted a reaction.

I didn't get one, because he didn't fight back. He blocked me when I swung at his head with my fist. I kicked him in the chest, spun and kicked him again. I aimed for his head. He caught my foot. "Phoenix, don't."

I relaxed, and he dropped my foot. Once I was free I lunged at him, elbowing him in the stomach. I kicked him behind the knees, then hit his shoulder and threw him to the floor.

"Fight back!" I hissed. "Why won't you fight back? Why did you let me throw you?" He'd fought back in the dreams that had haunted me since my return. The dreams where he and Bucky, angry at my betrayal would kill me. The dream I had during the night was the first one I'd had in over a year. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

I sunk to the floor, crying. "I lied to you the entire time. I hid the truth from you! Why don't you, why don't any of you hate me? Why didn't you fight me, Cap? I let him die, I could have saved him, and I let him die. I could have saved everyone. I-I- Why don't you hate me? Why didn't anyone hate me?"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He just sat there as I sobbed.

"Why?" I repeated, looking up at him once I began to choke.

"The Director explained everything when I woke up. You had to leave the timeline unaffected."

"I asked if my presence there affected it anyway," I sniffed. "Stark heard stories about me from his dad once, and from Dugan a few times. Just tidbits that weren't classified, since my file disappeared after the War. It turns out this was my fate, going back in time."

"I can't blame you. You carried the weight of this world on your shoulders," He sighed, patting my shoulder. "You were strong, Robin."

"You really don't blame me, even though I could have prevented it?" I asked after a few minutes where I bit back more tears.

"We'd still have gone down," he answered.

"I could have followed you onto the plane-"

"No, you couldn't," he said. "I wouldn't have let you."

"Why not?!" I asked.

"I knew that Bucky would go with me into everything without question, he would have died with me. It was his responsibility, as an adult. Not yours as a child." I shook my head.

"I could have helped," I said. He sighed.

"You did."

"I don't feel like it," I answered.

"You did what you had to do, even though you didn't want to. Our deaths weren't at your hands, the guilt doesn't lie at your feet." He didn't meet my eyes, and I wondered if he placed the guilt at his own feet.

I began to feel better, though I couldn't understand why Cap didn't blame me. He just talked, and he asked me questions sometimes, like we were old friends. I guess, if I must say it, we were. And he didn't blame me. I did. I blamed me, and my weakness for going along with Gable and his cronies.

"Don't blame yourself," Cap said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You did what you had to."

"You've been watching me," I said, with a small laugh that I didn't really feel.

"You've been doing the same," Cap answered.

"I can't help blaming myself, Cap. I-I, I could have gone against Gable-"

"Who?' Cap asked. The door opened, and I turned to see who'd come in.

"You guys missed breakfast," Clint said as he walked over to us.

"I ate earlier," Cap replied.

"Of course you did," Clint muttered. "What about her? She needs to eat something- Oh, we're going to visit Econeas as soon as you finish eating."

"Good," I said, standing. "We should get going then."

"We should," Cap answered as he got to his feet. Clint lead us into the hallway. He and Cap preceded me into the kitchen. I caught a bit of their conversation before I went to sit at the table, where the boxes of cereal and a sleepy Tony Stark were located.

"I hope you two made up in there," Clint had said.

"I hope so to," Cap answered.

...

Econeas lay helpless on a table, an IV in his front leg. I knelt near his head, and I ran my fingers through his feathers.

"How are you?" I asked. He blinked.

"Tired," he answered. "Though I should be able to fly when I recover."

"I don't care about that, I just want you safe," I told him. "I failed last night.

"I failed too," he told me. "And I wouldn't be much of a Griffin if I couldn't fly."

"How about this? We both failed," I said. "It doesn't much matter now. We're both on the mend, and if you couldn't fly we'd be the only Griffin Rider team to attack on land. That could give us a tactical advantage in a large battle." He rolled his eyes.

"Be serious, Robin," he warned. I smiled. "Now, why are you so worried?"

"The Captain," I murmured so that only Econeas could hear. "Why hasn't anyone been mad at me?"

"Because no one can blame you for something that you had no control over," he answered. "Robin, stop. You're acting immature. No one blames you, so stop blaming yourself."

We were quite for a moment. He wanted his words to sink in.

"I had a dream last night," he said. I caught his eye and waited for him to continue. "Phoenix, Robin, it was one of those dreams."

"Oh," I murmured.

"The wind had changed like it does in the fall. Someone cackled, but I couldn't see who. They weren't pleasant. We were on the road together, and there was a path, but you couldn't decide which route to take. You carried a large burden, but you wouldn't let anyone get rid of it for you. And winter approached." I waited for more, but he closed his eyes, like he was remembering something.

"You don't know what that means, do you?"

"No," he answered. "But winter has been in most of my dreams in the last three years. And your burden, though it doubled in size in the last twenty-four hours."

"Great," I said.

"Be careful, when you go home. And don't forget my warning."

"I won't," I said. He nodded, and I saw the smile in his eyes. He yawned and curled back up to sleep again. The nurse beckoned me to follow him out of the room to where the Avengers, besides Dr. Banner, and Director Fury were waiting for me.

"Thank you for caring for him," I said to the Director when the nurse left.

"He had some trouble during the night," Fury looked beyond me through the observation window. "Would that be the dream he mentioned?"

"Probably. There are times, in this world, when he has visions of the future through dreams. They're jumbled, and if we're asleep with an open telepathic connection they can be even harder to make out. But they're visions none the less. He had one a few days before I was sent back in time."

"Given the circumstances, do you think it's smart to go home?" the Director asked.

"It's not like I'm going to be gone for long," I said. "I just want to get my sword, and to fix a few things-Like the living room."

"Pack an overnight bag while you're at it," Cap ordered. "You're staying with us until we get it all sorted out." He looked over at Mr. Stark. "If it's alright, Tony?"

"No problem," Mr. Stark answered, "The more the merrier." Fury shook his head.

"I'll agree, as long as you hurry back here."

"That's my plan, Director," Cap answered.

"How much longer till you get your powers back?" Fury asked.

I looked down at my watch, "Eleven hours."

"Be back in eight," Fury said. He turned and stalked down the hall. Stark bid us adieu, he and Dr. Banner had an experiment going on at the lab. It was just the three of us, and Cap had questions.

"Econeas had a dream right before you were sent back in time," he asked as we headed for the Quin-jet.

"He dreamt that I was falling through a clock that ticked backwards," I answered. "No use pondering it, like most visions it doesn't make any sense until it happens."

"Yeah," Cap said. "Just be careful."

"Not a problem," I answered. Instinctively, my hand went for my sword, but it grasped at thin air. I grumbled as we boarded the Quin-Jet. In due time I'd get her back, then I could figure out a way to contact my family.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that I'm posting this late. I wasn't out of town, I was at my Church's Trunk of Treat from One-Thirty to Seven o'clock p.m. On normal Saturday's I still might have posted, but it was close to nine when I got home, and I had to be at Church early so I could help out. I will post again this weekend, because I can't think of anything I have to do, besides mow the lawn. It's October, I know, but I live in the Southern Part of the United States. It's hot, and I'm miserable. I would trade this weather for snow.<strong>

**Now about the story. (1. Econeas can only sense the future on Earth, because he's magical. More so than his rider. There's not a lot more I can say about this chapter, because it's short. But it had to go here, and I didn't see how it could have been made longer.**

**Thanks to all my followers, and to those who've added this story to their favorites list. And reviews make my day. I hope everyone's had a good week, and I hope you have a good week to come. **

**Lady Ravenclaw**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own my OC, her griffin, Gable, Crimina, and my OC's family. Everything else belongs to Marvel and Disney. **

* * *

><p>December 1st, 1943<p>

Phoenix paced in the hallway outside the War Room, her hands behind her back. Colonel Phillips had called the Howling Commandoes in to discuss something. She wasn't allowed to hear it, but she guessed, and her guess was mostly confirmed by Sergeant Barnes, that it had to do with what they were discussing yesterday after her interrogation.

At the end of the hallway Gable coughed. She spared a glance for the man without breaking her stride. Gable sighed, "How cold. Do you treat all your friends this way?"

"You're not my friend," she muttered, cutting her pace short. Her fingers itched for her sword, but she knew better. Even if she could have her blade out and at his throat in a second, she knew better. She shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Come on, girl. I know what you're going through. Though you may deny it, I am the closest thing you'll have to a friend on this mission," he said. Phoenix swore, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Didn't your mother teach you better manners. A lady shouldn't swear at her elders," he chided.

"You may be an _elder, _ but I'm not good at respecting people like you. Even though I shouldn't swear," she said. Gable sighed, but he'd had enough fun and walked off. Phoenix waited for him to go before she slouched against the wall. Gable had been hinting at something all day. He'd gone as far as to tell her that he'd been contacted by his superiors. She just wished he'd go away.

_"They've given you a name. It won't be used by anyone, don't worry. But it will be on file,"_ he'd said. _"Don't you want to know what your name is? I would have thought anyone would."_

_"Fine, tell me."_

_"You could ask nicely. After all, I am doing you a service." _She hadn't asked nicely.

"Leslie Marie Owens," Phoenix whispered. It could have been worse. Whoever Gable worked for must be nicer than the man himself, because Gable would have given her an awful name, something arcane and unpronounceable.

The temperature in the hallway dropped. She gave it little notice, because it matched her mood.

The door opened and Jim Morita stuck his head into the hallway.

"Hey kid," he called, his breath freezing in the air."Does it have to be so cold out here?"

"Not really," she answered. She straightened and the temperature returned to normal "Am I wanted inside?"

"Yes you are," he answered. He held the door open for her. She entered the room, rubbing her right arm. "You cold?"

"No, I'm not. It's just something I got into the habit of after a serious injury- it's mostly psychosomatic."

"We've all got that. It's worse for some of us, those taken in for testing by Hydra. We've woken Barnes up a few times, and he loses it. He seems to think he's still in Krossburg when we do."

"What happened there?" She asked. She'd heard that name before, usually associated with the Captain.

"He hasn't told us, well maybe he's told Cap. We don't ask 'cause we all have our demons."

"That's certainly true," she mused, following him down the hall into the main room.

"There you are, Missy," the Colonel snapped when he saw them. "We've had a suggestion from your superiors. They say to use your talents in whatever way we see fit- to let you help us win this war." Phoenix grimaced.

"Was that suggestion rejected?" she ventured, stepping forward to view the table. A map lay there, dotted with flags marked with the letter H inside a white circle and on a red background.

"After a long debate it was," The Colonel answered. "Young ladies such as yourself don't belong on the battle field, whatever may be said for your 'abilities.'"

"Alright," she answered. She stepped away from the table and turned to go.

"Aren't you going to protest?" The Colonel asked. "Your superiors warned me that you would."

"Why would I argue?" she asked. "It may make me a coward, but I don't want to go to war. I would like to help, in some way, but I don't have the stomach for war." She colored and glanced down at her feet.

"We don't have an use for you here, Missy. The best course of action will be to send you back to the States. Maybe you can help with the war effort there."

"Yes sir," she answered. "May I go?"

"You're dismissed," he said. She left because she didn't want to hear anything else.

Gable waited for her down the hall and up the stairs. He grinned and she resisted the urge to stomp on his foot.

"Next time tell me what your superiors are saying, will you?" She snapped.

"It's not my fault," he answered. She brushed past him. She really didn't want to hear anymore.

* * *

><p>We passed over Madison WI before we began to descend over the Mississippi. The river's like it's name, long with it's own mind. We could see it for miles before we landed. It stuck out, separating Minnesota with it's farms and it's order from the wild bluffs of Wisconsin. We landed in the bluffs just on the edge of the Coulee Region.* The nearest towns were along I-90 and I-94. We had few friends in the area. But if we had to go into town we would hop on a Griffin and fly to whichever town the situation called for.<p>

Cap landed the plane on the front lawn. The ramp faced the three storied farmhouse. The Garage squatted behind the main building's shadow. My truck sat in the driveway in front. Behind both of theses buildings you could sort of make out the outbuildings- a dog kennel, a smithy, a guest house, and stables that had never housed horses. Only griffins went in the stables, and only when we had company that didn't know our secret.

"The front and back doors are locked, but the French Doors off the living room are smashed in," I said, leading them around back and past the pond.

"Is that a boat shed?" Clint asked. I nodded.

"Nothing fancy in there, just canoes. It was part of our training, learning how to paddle. Just in case we got stranded in the water." I bounded up the back steps and pushed open the French doors, my escorts following me. Our feet crunched over glass as we walked. I sidestepped the piano to get a better look at the aftermath.

"Man, you did a number on this room," Clint said. Looking around I saw the truth in that. There were scorch marks on the walls. The Piano had slid till it almost blocked entrance into the house. The printer would never work again.

"I'll have to check the dining room in the front," I sighed. The Living Room looked like so much work. "The Wrecker came in that way with Piledriver. I want to see the damage." I stepped into the kitchen. There were a few broken dishes, but this room had come out almost unscathed. I saw that my armor was still piled in the sink. I would take care of it later. When I got to the living room I saw that only one window had been damaged in there, and that glass shards lay everywhere. I'd have to clean that up.

"Who moved the Piano?" Cap called from the Living room.

"I did," I called back, picking up a shard. A cacophonous racket came from the living room, and I dropped the glass shard. "What are you doing?"

"Moving the Piano," Clint answered. I hurried back to the living room. Clint waved at me and pointed to Cap, who moved the piano away from the door with ease.

"I thought you said," I began, but Clint's smug face put me off. "Cap, it goes up against the wall by the kitchen. I'm gonna go get some tarp." I turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Tarp?" Clint asked.

"The window's are open," I answered. I grabbed some duct tape from the pantry and some tarp and a broom from the laundry room. I went into the dining room to deal with the mess in there. I swept up, then taped the tarp over the windows. Once I'd finished I headed back into the living room.

"How did you end up on the printer?" Clint asked. He took the broom from me and set to work.

"I was thrown across the room." I answered, yanking off a piece of duct tape. I set to work. In a few minutes no light filtered in through the brown tarp. I opened the curtains on the two windows, turning to examine the room again in the light. "Have you seen my sword?"

"What do you mean?" Clint asked.

"My sword," I answered, drawing the basic shape of sword in the air. "I dropped it when Econeas made the portal last night."

"I don't see it," he answered. "Maybe it fell through your portal."

"No, Econeas made it for organics only," I answered. I sunk to the floor and searched under the couch and TV cabinet. "Maybe it did. It's not down here."

"I'll call SHIELD and have them search the Helicarrier."

"Sure," I answered. "It may have gotten moved in the night."

"Who would have moved it?" Clint asked. I shrugged, and searched the rest of the living room. I looked out on the patio and into the kitchen. I would have to search the grounds once Econeas and I were back on our feet, but there was the question of how my sword would get on the grounds in the first place.

"We're gone most of the time, so we have a security system downstairs. I'll check it before we leave," I said. Cap nodded.

I collapsed onto the couch. Cap called the Avengers to give them an update, while Clint did the same thing with SHIELD. I wondered if my sword had ended up in Crimina. It would be harder to find if it ended up there. Griffin Rider tech is valuable on the black market. Clint got off his call with SHIELD. They hadn't seen my sword.

I had seven more hours until my powers returned.

"Iron Man asked if you have more Criminean Technology?" Cap asked when he finished his call. "If you do he could use it to trace your sword."

"We do have technology, but once Econeas and I are better we can find it on our own," I answered.

"That might not be for a while," Clint reminded me.

"But," I protested. "It's out in the smithy. I'll go get it if you want to check the security system?"

"How hard is it to access?" Clint asked.

"The last major crime in the are was a murder in '72," I answered. "And to get down stairs you go into the foyer and yank the sconce, though please don't damage the wall."

"That really didn't answer my question," Clint murmured.

"She means that it won't be hard to access," Cap answered, walking out into the foyer. I opened the French Doors and raced through the training grounds. I stopped once I reached the smithy. The latch had become rusty, so I fiddled with it a few moments before I could get the door open.

Dust covered everything, and the draft from when I flung the door open stirred the dust up. I sneezed, then set about my work. I dusted while I searched, and I sneezed. My nose began to burn, but about that time I found what I was looking for. Grandfather's Crystal Ball, the one he gave to us a few years before he died. It could be used to store fire when needed, and it turned a sickly green when we were under attack. Looking back, it might have been a good idea to have it in the house. I picked up the crystal ball and headed back.

I set the crystal on the island in the kitchen. I'd leave my family a note on the way out, but first I wanted to see what they found on the security tapes.

The stairway in the closet was open. To reveal it you have to yank the sconce right outside the closet, and it hung down when I passed. I pushed through the heavy winter coats and down into the secret rooms we used in case of Tornadoes, or enemies. The coats were musty, and they tickled my nose. I sneezed going downstairs, but I'd managed to stop as I went down the hallway to where we kept the security system. Cap noticed me as I walked in.

"You'll want to see this," he told me, motioning me forward. I crept up to look over Clint's shoulder.

"It's not a bad system," Clint said. "You've got cameras on the ground floor and in the garage, and several watching the grounds." He pushed a few buttons on the console. "Here, watch."

The screen in front of him flickered, taking on the green tint that all recordings do if they're shot with night vision. The driveway stretched out from my truck to the trees, where it twisted to the right and disappeared off screen. The time stamp read 21:00, about two hours after the Wrecking Crew visited my house. Two high beams flickered through the trees. The car pulled in next to mine and parked. One of the backdoors opened and someone slid out.

"Someone came to my house last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, and they stated," Clint answered, pushing a few more buttons. The Living Room camera popped up. A shadow flitted in through the bashed in door. Who ever it was went over to the couch and picked up my sword. They inclined their head and disappeared back out the door.

"That-" I struggled not to swear, "They stole my sword!" I balled a fist.

"Who'd want to steal your sword?" Clint asked.

"The only person I can think of is the guy who sent the Wrecking Crew after me," I answered.

"He's our prime suspect," he sighed.

"Call Fury," Cap ordered. "Phoenix, go upstairs and pack. Clint make copies of the tapes to take back to Fury." He turned to me, "Phoenix, go!"

"Yes sir," I answered. I turned heel, going back up the way I'd come. I leapt up the stairs, skidding to a halt on the second floor landing. The hallway branched in two ways here. The right hall would take me to the guest rooms and the game room. The left hallway took me to my room, and my twin's room. He and I'd taken over that side of the second floor. I slowed, grabbing an overnight bag from the closet just outside Edmund's room. He wouldn't be waiting around, if he was in my shoes. He wouldn't have stayed with Fury either.

I shook my reminisces from my head and opened the door to my room. I placed the bag on the bureau, next to a picture of my family. A picture of the Howling Commandoes sat on the bookshelf. The rest of my room was pleasantly cluttered with objects that showed my eclectic style. I had bits from everywhere, like the old record player on the dresser, the clock radio on the bureau, and the Chinese Dragon hanging above the window. I went to my dresser and searched for a complete outfit.

It didn't take me long to finish packing, I had enough for one night. The only thing missing was my sword. In it's place I placed an old hunting knife in the bag. I zipped it up just as I heard Cap's step in the hall.

"Robin? We're ready to head out." He said from the door.

"'Kay," I murmured. I picked up my bag and turned to him. He was leaning in the doorway, holding the picture of the Commandoes. He studied it, then he placed it back in it's spot. He looked up at me, nostalgia clear in his expression.

"I remember when we took that," He said.

"Yeah, I do to," I replied. "It was one of the happiest days of my life."

"Mine to, though for different reasons," he said, blinking a few times. His jaw tightened and he looked away from the picture. It had been a wonderful day, one of the few where we weren't actually fighting. It was November 23, 1944, Thanksgiving Day. Bucky had tried to convince us to go see Henry V in theaters. He'd settled for a good meal after a bit of arguing. I'd danced that night, and I'd laughed harder than I had in a while. Bucky...

"Is that your family?" Cap asked, cutting into my thoughts. I realized that the tips of my ears were burning. I spun to hide this fact, looking at the picture on my bureau.

"Yeah," I answered. "The Jones Family. Andrew and Anne Jones, and their crazy children: Edmund, my twin, Mickey and Lucy, also twins, and Matt and Johnny."

"Also twins?" He asked.

"Both my parent's had twins, so it's in our genes," I answered, smiling.

"What will they think when they find out what happened?" Cap asked.

"I'm not sure. If I get lucky they'll think I was skydiving," I muttered. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" Cap asked. He glanced over at me, one eyebrow quirked. Before I could answer Clint called from downstairs.

"Steve! Robin! It's time to go! We don't want to be late!"

"You all packed?" Cap asked

"No, there's one more thing," I answered. He took my bag from me and followed me downstairs. I went back to the secret room to grab a gun, a few extra magazines, and a bullet proof vest. I met Cap in the foyer again. Clint stood in the doorway, snacks in hand.

"Come on you two. It's time to go."

...

Iron Man, well Tony as he asked me to call him, met us when we entered the docking bay. Dr. Banner had followed him in, and he took the crystal from me. As we walked to the lab I explained to the scientists how the crystal actually worked.

"The data gathered about you in the 40's doesn't answer our questions," Tony explained as he settled in at his desk. "My father was thorough, but with the _limited_ technology of the time we got your DNA, and what powers you showed while you were around."

"They didn't examine your sword, but they did record how it acted when you used it," Dr. Banner added, hooking the crystal up to a machine in the lab.

"How often did it 'spark'?" Tony asked. I rolled my eyes, but I felt my ears burn.

"It hardly did," Cap answered.

"Just every now and then when someone touched it," I added. I didn't add who touched it. "What does this have to do with finding my sword?"

"We're going to use what we know of you, and what we know of this tech to trace your sword. We thought we'd explain what we were doing in simple English first. Drinks are on me, so go have some fun while we work."

"I'm underage," I protested. "And I understand this tech better than you."

"There isn't a tech I can't break," Tony boasted. "Any you're twenty one."

"It's magic," I answered. "And I'm legally nineteen."

"Magic is just science we don't understand yet," Tony said. It sounded like a catchphrase.

"Crimina doesn't even have a railroad. None of the surrounding countries do either. But all of them have one thing in common: Magic!"

"What, like Narnia?"

"Yeah," I answered. "That was my moms reaction when she found out. She loves Narnia." I leaned over Tony's shoulder. I wanted to see what was going on.

"Tony, what's coming up on your screen?" Dr. Banner asked.

"It's giving off some weird energy," he answered. "I got similar readings when her family used their powers in New York. I've studied it for a few years, but I haven't gotten far. Scanning Thor's hammer did help."

"The crystal gives off similar energy to Asgardian magic, but the fundamentals are completely different. This energy seems ancient compared to Asgardian magic."

"We use the world around us to form our powers," I said. "All the energy from creation to the present aids us."

"That explains it," Dr. Banner said, smiling at me. "It seems focused inside."

"Our powers are fused to our emotions, so when we make things like that ball, they seem to be focused inside."

"She's right," Dr. Banner said. "Would your sword be the same?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Does that help any?"

"Yes it does," Tony said. "Setting the scan now. If it's anywhere in the Midwest we should find it in an hour at most."

"Good," I said. "Then we can go retrieve it."

"You're staying here," Cap said. "You're powers haven't returned yet, and until they do you shouldn't be out in the field."

"Cap," I protested, "It may take an hour to get the scan working. If it's in the Midwest it should take three hours to fly there. My powers will be back by then."

"I think she should come along," Dr Banner said, looking up from his work."You were on the mission to retrieve your shield."

"She did manage to knock you to the floor, without her powers," Clint added from the corner. I shot him a look.

"When was this?" Iron Man asked.

"This morning."

"I need to see that," he said, hitting a few buttons.

"No," Cap said, "she's not going. We're looking after her for Econeas. She's staying."

"I'm not helpless!" I protested.

"Steve's right," Iron Man said. "While you're powerless you won't be able to defend against anything they might have to throw at us. I say no." The discussion ended there. Every time I tried to say that I wasn't helpless they shot me down. It hurt, even though I knew that Cap was only trying to protect me.

Forty five minutes after they started the scans, the computer buzzed.

"I am good," Tony said. "Remember that, all of you."

"Where is it?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"Chicago."

"Then let's go," I said. Cap placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Cap, I can help! And it's my darn sword! I don't want to be a burden to you guys!"

"I'm sorry, Phoenix," Cap said. "Clint, will you stay and protect her?

"How come I get guard duty when SHIELD would be more than happy to watch her?"

"Because this may be a trap, or a diversion," Cap said.

"I'll stay with Econeas if you don't mind," I said, interrupting their fight. "That way you can all go and _avenge_ me. Just don't wind up needing your own Avenging."

"We don't mean it like that," Clint said, coming over to me. "You're not at your best. And, if we're facing another Wrecking Crew we won't need you help."

"They're not too bright," Tony said.

"No," I answered. I looked up, bemused, and asked, "You've fought them before?"

"Yes," Tony answered. "A few months back, but they escaped a few days ago, probably with the help of your friend."

"Oh," I muttered. "I'm going to stay with Econeas."

"Fine," Cap said. "Hawkeye and I will go take care of this."

"I'm coming to," Stark said. "This guy has the tech to take down a Griffin Rider. We need to get to it before someone else does. Are you coming, Bruce?"

"I'm busy. Besides, do you need the other guy for this kind of job?"

"Umm, no," Stark sounded sheepish. "Then that settles it. We'll go, Bruce can stay here, and Miss Jones can talk to her griffin."

"Grand," I muttered. _Just Grand._ And how I wished Econeas could answer me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everybody! I hope y'all had a good week. The temperature is down, and I am no longer miserable. And I didn't have to mow the lawn either.<strong>

**So in this Authors Note I am going to elaborate about the relationship between Robin and Econeas, because I don't know how to work that into the story. Griffins mature faster than humans, so at two years old a griffin will begin looking for someone to bond with. They will search the minds of the children around them until they find one who they believe they will work well with. When a Griffin choses a child, most often between the ages of three and four, they enter the child's mind. If the child accepts the griffins presence the two will form the Griffin Rider bond, where the Griffins magic is fused to the emotions of the child. Formal training begins when they are five, though Robin had a lot of training prior to this age, because she kept setting things on fire.**

**I hope that explains something I had no idea how to explain in the story. That's all the explanation I have. **

**aliceindeepdarkwonderland- There isn't a story before this one. My original idea was for Phoenix to be twenty-one when she was sent back in time. She would go by the alias Leslie Owens, but I couldn't figure out how to make that interesting. So instead of two stories, one for Captain America and one for the Avengers, I combined them into one big story. In time all will be revealed.**

** Lady Ravenclaw**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own my OC, her Griffin, Gable, Crimina and any extended family members mentioned in this chapter. Everything else belongs to Marvel and Disney. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>December 5th, 1943

Phoenix roamed the base, waiting for any news on her situation, but a Hydra threat had taken the attention off of her. Not that she really minded. The Howling Commandoes were always in a meeting now. Gable didn't seek her out and she avoid anything that had to do with Savannah Green. When the days began to end she could often be found brooding, always in a new place.

Tonight she sat in an upper hallway, her sword in her lap. She polished it with tender care, her tongue poking out from between her lips as she gently stroked her blade. With her mind on her task she didn't notice Sergeant Barnes until he leaned down over her to watch her work. She stiffened, her right hand clasping the hilt. She didn't relax until she saw who it was.

"Oh... hello," she said. Barnes nodded and took a seat across from her.

"Are you busy?" He asked, looking at the tools scattered around the hall.

"I want to keep her ready, just in case I need her," she answered. She set her tools aside, keeping her sword in her hands. She played with it for a moment before asking, "Are your meetings done for the day?"

"They are," he answered. "We're heading back out in two days."

"Oh," she said. She placed her sword on the ground next to her and leaned back. "Why?"

"It's not something I go over in detail with anyone outside of the Commandoes... Our cover story is that we're going to disrupt troop movements in Austria."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks," Barnes answered. "Do you know what they're planning to do with you?"

Phoenix sighed and leaned back to stare at the ceiling.

"You have no idea, do you?"

"I'm not even sure they've talked about it."

"What will you do if they ship you Stateside?"

"Head west," she answered, "Maybe I'll go to Tennessee, or Texas."

"Tennessee isn't west," he said, laughing.

"I've never been there before. I hear that the Smoky Mountains are beautiful. I've always like mountains," she said, glancing down at her folded hands. She didn't want to explain her real reasons for wanting to go to Tennessee. Her family had never been there before, so she didn't have any memories of them.

"If you stick around New York you might have some fun," Barnes said. He sighed, "I tried to get Steve to stay there, but he didn't want to."

"There's too much else to do."

"Yeah, I know." Barnes shook his head. He changed the subject, asking, "Do you have a fella back home?"

"No," she answered. She tapped her sword, the metal glowing under her fingers. "I'm not looking for anyone, I'm too young, and if I was interested, no one ever notices me."

"Well," Barnes said, smiling halfheartedly, "I really can't help you there."

"Thanks," she muttered. Her mouth was set in a scowl, but something eyes were lit with a smile. "And what about you? Do you have a girl back home?"

"Nah, I can't keep them," he said, his voice trailing off.

"Cad," she muttered. Barnes straightened.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me," she answered.

"I'm not a cad." She didn't answer, and they broke off into silence and she picked up her sword again. She finished polishing the blade, then went to work on the hilt. Once her fingers entwined about it the blade lit up.

"Why does it do that?" he asked. She looked at the sword, then shrugged.

"Because I made it."

"Can I see?"

"It only glows for me, Sergeant."

"Everyone calls me Bucky," he reminded her. She nodded, spinning the blade so she had the hilt facing him. As soon as he touched the blade it sparked. Phoenix jumped, dropping her sword between them. She scooped it up and cradled it in her arms, tracing her fingers along the blade. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were pursed.

"What was that?" Barnes asked.

"I haven't a clue," she said, biting her bottom lip. She drifted off, her eyes no longer saw the flames she drew.

Down the hall a radio crackled to life, and vibrant tones filled the hall. Phoenix stirred, turning to stare down the hall as a gentle love song filled the air. She tilted her head and soaked it in. Barnes smiled. He was tapping his feet.

"What's that?" Phoenix asked once the song ended.

"Where have you been the last few years?" Barnes asked. "That was the Glen Miller Band, playing Indian Summer. They're the best band out there for dancing tunes."

"You'd be an expert on those, wouldn't you?"

"Are we going to start this again?"

"No," she answered. That song ended, and a new one, an upbeat one, began.

"You dance, Phoenix?" he asked.

"Not at all," she answered.

"That's to bad. Maybe if you could dance you could find a young man. There's some young men around base, I'm sure they'd love to teach a pretty young lady to dance."

"No thank you," she said. "I have other things to think about."

"You don't know what your missing," he said. "I promised the girl at a nearby restaurant that I'd stop over tonight, and it's getting late. I've got to get going."

"Alright," she said. "Try not to be such a cad, will you?"

"See you tomorrow, Kid," he sighed, already heading the way he'd come. Phoenix sighed. She didn't move until night.

* * *

><p>Once I boarded the Helicarrier, my senses were awash with the indistinct feelings of every SHIELD agent on board. I began sweating as my skin began to burn. My temperature was above 108. I'd begun the last cycle while under the serums hold. I could feel my powers returning, unfortunately all at once. And I couldn't control it.<p>

I wandered into Econeas's room after a while, flopping into a chair at his head. He slept stretched out, his wings folded tight over his ribs. His talons twitched, and sometimes a growl would escape through his parted beak. He drooled, typical when he dreams of hunting. I stroked his feathers and then leaned back to watch his chest rise and fall, listening to his periodic growls.

His closeness didn't alleviate my discomfort. My temperature began to rise. Econeas's nurses were uncomfortable with my being there, radiating heat in the sick room. They told me that I would wake the patient up, since he worried more about me than himself. They told me to go, so I wandered around, ending up on the flight deck. The wind cooled my skin, and I sat there arms over my knees and head bent, until someone came looking for me. Apparently Econeas was up, and he asked about me first.

"You want to be there, don't you?" He asked when I walked in.

"What do you mean, 'Coneas?"

"You want to be where the Avengers are," he answered. "I've been filled in on what's happening."

"Yeah, I want to help," I said, taking my seat.

"And they, being the heroes they are, said no."

"You got that right," I said. He caught my eyes and searched them. It was all the connection we had.

"It's their job to protect people, even if it means walking into a trap."

"It's definitely gonna be a trap, isn't it?"

"Why else would they take your sword? Whoever's targeting you wants to draw the Avengers into a trap."

"So you don't think I'm the target?" I asked. I stood to pace. My temperature began to rise.

"I'm not sure," Econeas's voice trailed off. He sighed. "If you weren't the target, then why would they want to capture you in the first place? Was the mastermind sure that his men would fail? Or was that the backup plan?"

"Backup plans don't usually come first," I answered, "But that makes sense. So, the Avengers are this guys target. Why did they go after my sword?"

"Because, Captain Rogers wants to protect you."

His words hit me. I sunk back into my chair, trying to formulate an answer.

"Still-" I began. The door opened, and Director Fury stalked in. Behind him were the only Avengers I hadn't sent out on a pointless mission.

"How long until you get your powers back?" Director Fury asked, crossing his arms and staring between me and Econeas. Only Econeas could meet his eye. I glanced at the clock on the wall and worked in the time change.

"Forty-Five minutes," I answered. It'd had been five hours. That's two hours and forty five minutes there and back, not counting the time they took to find my sword.

"You got word that they're not making it back anytime soon, right?" I asked.

"Five minutes ago, Agent Barton managed to send us an SOS call," Agent Romanoff answered. "They'd checked in when they were supposed to, so we knew they were under attack. He said they were under attack from one hostile- the same hostile that sent you back in time. "I nod, grasping at thin air instead of Moonsblade.

"Where did they go down?" I asked, biting back foul words.

"Erie Pennsylvania," Fury answered. "They fought of some low level villains while retrieving your sword in Chicago, a distraction to lure them into a trap. I dispatched a plane-"

"It won't reach them," I interrupted. "Econeas can travel the distance in less than a minute-"

"I didn't think I'd have to remind you that he's injured," Fury said.

"He was injured last time he made a portal," I said. "He can take the Hulk and I to find this crazy *******!"

"Robin," Econeas protested. I sighed, muttering an apology.

"I'm in," Agent Romanoff said. When I glanced up at her she continued, "This is my team, Miss Jones. I'm not standing around while they need saving."

"Thank you, Ma'am," I replied. She reminded me off someone.

"You still don't have your powers," Fury said. I shrugged.

"Robin's stubborn, Director," Econeas said. "I'm up to transporting the three of them to Erie, but after that I'll have to rest. It won't be a normal ride."

"I haven't noticed any normalcy today," I snapped. "Dr. Banner, I forgot to ask if you want to help, feel like helping?"

"It's like Agent Romanoff said, it's our team. If anything, we should ask you if you want to come," he answered.

"Sorry, Fury. We're going," I said.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he sighed. "But I have no objections. If your griffin can get a portal up, then he should do it so you can rescue the other Avengers. You better not be dead by the time the pilots get there."

"Econeas will have to work from here," I said. "I have one gun, but until the serum wears off I'm almost helpless. When we get there we may end up in a battle."

"We'll cover you," Agent Romanoff assured me.

"Thank you," I replied. I leaned down so Econeas could give me some instructions.

"You'll have to pull me through with you," he said, "At least through the first one. I'll try to open it in the Barracks, Phoenix. But you'll have to go through the second one on your own."

"Understood," I said. Econeas closed his eyes. A small fizzle of pink light sputtered then died. Econeas grumbled something in Griffin-squawk. Then the portal opened, a boiling mass of pink.

"Why are they pink?" Agent Romanoff asked.

"I've never figured that out," I answered. I grabbed the end of Econeas's bed and braced myself. I pushed off against the wall, flinging Econeas and I through the portal. Behind me Agent Romanoff and Dr. Banner caught their breaths as they crashed in after us.

...

I almost felt physical pain when the portal let us out on the other side. It seemed longer than normal, and I was disoriented when we landed. I blinked a few times and I noticed that we were in the Mess Hall of the Griffin Rider Barracks in the Capital. Despite the late hour, it looked like no one had gone to bed yet. Griffins and riders milled about everywhere, eating and talking and laughing. They'd noticed us and a few swords were drawn.

"Hi," I said to the general assembly. Only Ed's girlfriend waved at us, but all the swords were put away.

"I won't be able to follow you through the next portal," Econeas said. I nodded and let go of his bed. "Be careful."

"I'll try," I replied. The portal opened beneath us and we began to sink through it. "Can you think up a good excuse for me?"

"I'll tell the truth," Econeas answered. I nodded as he disappeared from sight.

My feet were wet. It took me a moment to realize why- I had a moment to try to breath in but water filled my lungs. I chocked as we rose to the surface of Lake Erie.

We dragged ourselves to shore, coughing up water all the way. The city of Erie PA, started a few feet away from where we lay. The sky glowed orange, the sheen of a city nightscape. Somewhere not to far from us we heard sirens.

"You think that's them?" I asked Agent Romanoff.

"Yes," she answered. She checked her weapons. "Let's get going."

"Okay," I said. Thirty-minutes till I regained my powers.

The water had seeped into my clothes and through my waterproof vest, but I didn't feel the chill. I didn't know if my gun would still work, but I doubted that it would. Agent Romanoff's would still function, at least I hoped so.

We entered the city. The streets were oddly silent, but I didn't fault the citizens of Erie for fleeing if a battle had started. I caught sight of a few people hiding in alley ways, or sneaking away from the center of town. We headed that way. I grew tense as we walked on.

We rounded a corner and saw what was left of the Avenger's battle. Cap sat half propped against a nearby building. His shield lay across the street from him, near Clint. The archer lay underneath the Quin-jet, suspended in the air by it's nose, which had been jammed into the side of the bank. One of the wings smoldered. Iron Man still fought, but he couldn't last long against his opponent, a man who sat in a levitating throne, idly pressing buttons that launched counterattacks. Even Tony's uni-beam had no effect. The enemy had a force field around his throne, and it looked to be stronger than one of my energy shields.

The man retaliated. He fired a powerful beam from the orb above his head, back at Iron Man. The beam caught the Avenger in the chest. He crashed into a window five stories up, disappearing for a while.

On my left the Hulk roared. I hadn't seen his transformation, but now I saw the monster referred to as the Incredible Hulk, and I decided that the name fit. Agent Romanoff paled, but she handed me one of her guns. We waited as the Hulk pounded down the road, forming huge craters beneath his feet. He launched himself at the man on the throne, fists raised. Both flew back at the impact, but our enemy recovered first. He pressed a button on his console. A cage made of a similar energy to the field surrounding him landed on the Hulk. While the Hulk roared the man turned to us, observing us with cold eyes in his green face.

Agent Romanoff and I knew that our bullets were useless, but we used them anyway. We used the time to look for a weakness in our enemy. Our bullets wouldn't last forever, though she had another gun to reach for. Since I didn't I looked around for a new weapon. There was some metal rods, left over from street signs, lying about. Once my gun was out of bullets I tossed it to the side, wrenching a metal rod out of the ground. I leapt at the man, hitting the shield as expected. Agent Romanoff fired at him from a different direction. Both attacks bounced off without denting the mans shields. I dropped to the ground, taking up a defensive position, and I glared at him.

"Phoenix," he said slowly.

"You-" I bit back the word I longed to say.

"Ahh," He leaned forward and pressed his fingers under his chin. "So, after all these years you remember me?"

"Hard to forget the man responsible for so much pain," I muttered. I noticed that Agent Romanoff was out of bullets in her first gun.

"It was necessary," he said, "and I was counting on you, Robin Phoenix Feather, but you failed to change history. I had to think off a new plan."

"And that plan is?" I asked. I repositioned my grip on the metal rod, tightening my stance."

"I intend to save the world, Phoenix Feather. You, as one of the Earth's Heroes, understand that, right?"

"Yeah," I muttered. I glanced towards Agent Romanoff. I got the feeling she wanted me to keep him talking. "But these are the Avengers. How could you be saving the world if you're trying to kill them?"

"There's no reason to explain it to you, Phoenix Feather. Just know that it's because of your Avengers that I must save this world," he sighed. "I had hopes for you, child. I'm sorry." He typed something on his pad. "Goodbye, Phoenix Feather."

The orb above his head gathered energy. Agent Romanoff fired, but the force field protected him. I crouched and prepared to run. Memories from the day three years ago swarmed my senses. I tried, but I couldn't suppress them.

...

_Three years ago a Griffin Rider research lab was broken into, and the only thing that was stolen was a serum designed to inhibit a Riders control over their powers. A search party went out, lead by my father. They discovered that the serum had been sold to Earth Villains in an attempt to get to our family. The Council met together and discussed the plan. My father was the lead voice in going after the serum. He argued that to protect our family we needed to go after the serum. I was chosen for the mission, being of age to receive missions, and being a child of both Crimina and Earth. Also, I was more studious than Ed.  
><em>

_I remember following Dad into SHIELD Headquarters. I met Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff that day. She had another mission to go on, but we did meet. Coulson was our handler. He was a nice man. He explained everything to us, and always helped us when we needed it. __Barton and I got along right from the start. He had a friendly manner about him that broke through my usual shy reserve. Econeas and I trusted him from the start._

_We chased the villains who'd bought the serum across the world, from L.A to Berlin. Our last stop was Chicago. A few petty supervillains had some. and they were trying to ransom it. I'd been injected with it a few times in the course of the mission, so we were being careful. We watched from the top of a skyscraper, waiting for the villains to appear.  
><em>

_Barton saw them first. I created the ice bridge so we could get to them. We were getting close when a green portal appeared on our right. He came out of it on his golden throne. The energy beam from the orb above his head broke the bridge. I went one way, and Barton the other. Econeas went to catch him. I used my powers to catch myself.  
><em>

_We were outmatched, even though it was three on one. He shot Econeas out of the sky, then turned on me. I attempted to attack him, but in the middle of my first attack he trapped me in the same sort of portal. The last thing I heard was his laughter. I felt Econeas's panic as I disappeared, but then I just felt the biting cold of a deep winter's night. I cried out in fear and rage. I couldn't feel Econeas, I couldn't feel Barton. I was lost in the middle of the woods, and I felt hostile minds approaching my location._

...

I knelt a few feet away from where the blast made contact with a building.

"Will you at least tell me why you sent me back in time?" I asked when I caught my breath. He considered this a moment. I pressed a little more, "I'd like to know the name of the man trying to kill me."

"I tried to rewrite history," he said. He pressed another button, "And I'm known as Kang the Conqueror."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone! We've now met the main villain, Kang the Conqueror, aka Nathanial Richards. <strong>

**Yeah, Phoenix called Bucky a cad. I'm not sure if he really deserves the titles, but it worked. I had fun writing that par of the chapter, because Phoenix is starting to recover. And no Gable in this chapter! **

**The second song I mentioned is the St. Louis Blues March. If anyone's watched the Glen Miller story they'll recognize it as the song Glen Miller plays during the Military review after he joins the army. If you don't know the song I would suggest looking it up, it's swinging. I love Swing Jazz.**

**I won't be able to update in the next two weeks. Next weekend I'm going away with a group from my church, and the weekend after that I'm off to visit relatives for Thanksgiving. I will update on December Sixth. Big thanks to my followers, and to those who've added my story to their favorite lists. **

**Sawyer****- I'm glad that explanation cleared things up for you.**

**I will see you all in two weeks. Happy Holidays, no matter what holidays you celebrate this time of year. And may everyone have a blessed week. **

**Lady Ravenclaw.**


	6. Chapter 6

I own my OC, Econeas, Richard Gable, Edmund, Islen, and any other extended family members of the OC. Everything else belongs to Marvel and Disney.

* * *

><p>December 7th, 1943<p>

Phoenix stood on the front steps of base, watching the Commandoes as they loaded a truck. A few of them waved at her and she waved back, but for the most part she stood there, arms crossed as she leaned against the door. She hummed under her breath and her mind wandered, but with every errant noise she jumped.

Barnes sauntered out of the base and stopped beside her.

"How are you, kid?" He asked. She stirred and glanced up at him. "That bad?"

"I'm being shipped back to the states in two days." She sighed. "I don't want to go."

"Isn't it home for you?" he asked.

"It was," she answered.

"But you're going?" He asked. She turned and stared across the yard.

"If I must. Maybe I'll get a new mission there."

"Maybe," Barnes answered. "But don't be in a hurry to return, kid. Youth is wasted in this War." Phoenix chose not to answer. They talked for a while but Barnes had duties and Phoenix knew that there was someone else, a much less pleasant person, who wanted her attention. Once Barnes bid her goodbye and headed off toward his friends she slipped inside. She spotted him in a darkened corner. She stopped at the edge of the light and stared at him.

"What do you want, Gable?" she hissed.

"I believe that children are supposed to address their elders respectfully," he answered, his face twisting into a cruel visage of friendliness. She sighed and muttered something under her breath. Gable watched her, but when it became clear that she wouldn't cave and address him respectfully he gave in and answered. "In two days there is a plane leaving for the continent. _You_ will be on it."

"_I _will be on a ship headed back to the States," she replied, crossing her arms.

"No, you'll be on this plane. They leave from the same base, so it won't be too hard for you to utilize your talents and... _sneak_ aboard the plane."

"Is there a reason I'm supposed to board this plane, and not the ship?" She turned and caught a glimpse of the Commandoes, keeping Gable in the corner of her eye. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"You won't," Gable answered. "Be sure to pack whatever you would need when going on a normal mission."

"Fine," she ground out.

"I'm supposed to ask how you're doing."

"Fine," she said again, turning back to him, "I've had plenty of time to come to terms with what's happened."

"Are you sure you don't miss your family?" He asked. She tightened her jaw and took a moment to breath.

"Of course I miss them, but they've still got their lives ahead of them. I can't mourn those who're still living, can I?" She tried to say this in a sweet tone. The effort wasn't lost on Gable, he chuckled.

"No you can't. I was told that I should _really_ check and see if you're alright?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, controlling the fire that began to ripple down her arm. "Any other instructions before I head off and flagrantly disobey direct orders?"

"You're going to have to do this all on your own, I won't be able to step in and help you."

"I wouldn't expect you to," she said. "Now leave me alone."

"Fine," he turned to go back indoors. But before he closed the door behind him he turned back to her and said, "And may I say Happy early Birthday?" He ducked out of sight before she could react. She quelled the fire, and sunk back into the doorway, struggling to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm fine," she repeated, "Perfectly fine, in every single way." But the tears came anyway, and she turned and went to find a quiet place to cry. She hadn't told anyone, but she wasn't surprised that Gable knew. She just wished he'd keep his big mouth shut.

* * *

><p>A hatch opened in Kang's throne. His smile twisted wide as the object contained inside rose and landed in his outstretched palm.<p>

My sword, Moonsblade.

He looked at me closely. "How much longer till your powers return, Phoenix? Fifteen Minutes? Twenty? Here you are so close to having the power to defeat me, but it's clear that you know you'll be struck down before then." He rose and stepped out from his throne. He walked towards me, his intent clear.

I moved out or reach, cringing as my sword whizzed past my ear. I landed near Cap's shield. I picked it up and blocked the next stroke, but the weight and shock forced me to slide back.

"You really think destroying the Avengers is going to save the world?" I asked, hopping out of reach again.

"I know." Kang answered.

"Then why am I here?" I braced myself against a wall, using it so I could lift Cap's shield.

"Because you are the first of many, Phoenix."

"That doesn't make any sense!" I crouched, raising the shield to block another blow.

"I don't explain my plans to those I'm about to kill," he answered. "You though, are an exception."

"Thanks, I'm honored," I muttered. I pushed off the wall and flew into Kang's chest. He landed on the ground, and Moonsblade clattered to the ground a few feet away. I leapt up and to spring after it, but Kang kicked at my legs and I fell.

A portal appeared at Kang's right. He reached into it and pulled out a sword. I covered myself with the shield as he swung again. Rolling to my side I moved farther away from Moonsblade.

"How does he fight with this thing?" I muttered, adjusting the way the shield hung on my arm.

Kang and I began to circle each other, watching for weakness. I raised the shield to block my face as the sword in Kang's hands changed into a gun. The metallic twang of bullets ricocheted near my head.

"Phoenix!" Agent Romanoff called. I glanced over my shoulder at her, surprised to see Moonsblade in her hands. She tossed it in my direction, and I reached out to catch it, but Kang fired. His shot hit the hilt, and Moonsblade clattered away from me again.

"This is pointless," Kang sighed. He returned to his throne, and powered up the weapons. I made a grab for Moonsblade. The blade sparked as soon as my fingers closed around the hilt. What it meant I didn't know. I pondered it as I ran towards Agent Romanoff.

"Any idea how to end this?" I asked her.

"How much longer till your powers return?" Her fingers were white around a metal rod she'd picked up.

"Ten minutes, at most," I answered. "Maybe less, if my sword's reaction to me grabbing it is any indication."

"The let's do this," she said.

It was us against someone with better tech. Cap's shield took the brunt of most of his fire, but we were being pushed back.

"We won't be able to hold out much longer," Agent Romanoff said.

"If I can access my powers," I hissed. I raised the shield just in time to block another attack "We may be able to hold him off. Or stop him."

"You said you have ten minutes left!" She said.

"Yeah, but if I use all my strength I could access it... Maybe."

"Maybe?" The next blast from Kang's chair knocked us down. I stood, the shield in one hand and Moonsblade in the other.

"It's a stupid and dangerous trick used by master Griffin Riders. Most who try it without training die," I answered. I knew how stupid it was, Econeas warned me against it every time we got hit with the serum, but stopping Kang was important. I closed my eyes, scratching at the barrier that separated me from my powers. It was flimsy, and I could feel them roaring from twenty-four hours of inaction. With all the force of my mental powers I imagined a sword and stabbed at the barrier.

Fire rippled along my skin. Electricity erupted from my hair. The wind picked up, and ice cracked the ground below me. I felt every mind in the city, could hear their thoughts. I felt the lake at my command! I had power, all the power of the Riders before me. I felt like exploding.

I cried out, the long garbled cry of a Griffin Rider, our imitation of our partners. Then I charged.

With so much untamed power I blocked Kang's next shot, sending out one of my own. I dropped the shield and leapt, adding energy to my leap from the atmosphere around me. Moonsblade made contact with the energy shield protecting Kang. It sliced right through with all the rage of a tornadic thunderstorm.

I grabbed Kang from his chair and threw him across the road.

"Why did you send me back in time?" I roared.

"Your compassion," he muttered, pressing a button on his sleeve. He teleported to his throne. "The Captain is the heart of this team, Phoenix. You should watch him in the days to come!" I fired off another shot of pure energy, it made contact with the throne and sent him spinning out of control.

When he regained control he smiled and said, "I see I underestimated you. I will have to rethink my plans." His smile widened, and he pressed a button on the throne. His throne disappeared in a swirl of green.

I didn't understand what he meant. Then again, I didn't have time too- My powers weren't dissipating, they were growing.

"You're going to destroy the whole street!" the Widow called. She stood from where she'd kneeled, at the side of Cap. She'd been checking for a pulse.

"I'm working on it," I called back. I summoned my powers, attempting to control them. They shrunk for a moment, then the fire flared up. I saw shapes dancing through the flame, a Phoenix soared through open air. My bones were molten, I couldn't cry out for my throat was a desert.

Then I felt cold and I crumpled to the ground.

...

I came to on a rocky surface. Someone had put something soft underneath my head. I blinked a few times and stared up at Cap, he sat on my right. His face was tight with concern. I shook my head and remembered. With a groan I leaned back against the something soft and closed my eyes again.

"Are you still with us, Phoenix?" he asked. I nodded, letting another groan escape from between my lips.

"What time is it?" I asked, placing a hand on my forehead.

"Twenty-Two Hundred," he answered. "You haven't been out long at all."

"Good," I sighed. I opened my eyes again and let them adjust. I could see that we were still on the streets. Iron Man and Dr. Banner were not far from us, and they looked up at the QuinJet. There were firefighters and cops on the street two, getting everybody's statement and putting out the fires. There was no sign of Kang.

"You stopped him," Cap said. "Natasha told us everything when she revived us a few minutes ago."

"Ugh," I groaned, forcing myself into a sitting position. But the nausea forced me to lie down again.

"Here, eat something," Agent Romanoff said, walking up to us. "When you passed out it looked like you were going into shock." She handed me a granola bar and some water. Cap helped me into a sitting position, and I downed them both. I felt better in a few minutes, and got my first real look at the damage. Most of the street had been charred, the stuff that hadn't been was fissured. The walls of the nearby buildings were blackened, but for the most part the fires were out.

I finished another granola bar, then held out my hand. My arm ached with exhaustion, but I concentrated. A jet of flame sputtered at my fingertips. I tried again. This time the flame took on the shape of a phoenix. It soared around us before returning to my hand. The Flame fizzled out, and I slumped back.

"Man, I'm beat," I yawned.

"That's not surprising," Agent Romanoff said. I shrugged and stifled another yawn.

"Who's going to pay for the damages?" I asked.

"Stark," she answered.

"The public minds it when we destroy things, but once we pay for them they usually don't hold grudges," Tony said as he walked up. "Hi there, Phoenix. Did you have a nice nap?" I shook my head. Clint walked up behind him, and waved. I acknowledged this, closing my eyes again. My head lolled against Cap's shoulder, and under normal situations I would be embarrassed.

"The Black Widow tells us that Kang had a lot to say to you while you were fighting him," Stark continued. I shrugged.

"He made a small exception to his rule of not talking to his victims," I answered. "He wants to save the world."

"That's what he told us," Clint added. "He said we're responsible for the world ending, and he's made it his mission to stop us."

"He used me as bait for a trap. He must understand this team well if he knew that you'd all go after my sword for me."

"It's not a problem," Cap said. "It's what friends do."

"I still lead you into a trap-"

"Hold on, Robin," Clint said as knelt down on my left. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything. It's not your fault we walked into it."

"No it's not," Stark added, "It's not the first time, and I doubt it'll be the last time we walk right into one. Please, don't blame yourself." He handed me my sword. "We were talking about it while you were out. Natasha told us what Kang said about you being the first of many. He told us himself that he's from the future. "

I stared down at Moonsblade. The fire glowed weakly, but it glowed.

"You've got impressive skill, Phoenix Feather," Stark said. "From what I've heard, first hand reports from my old man and this dinosaur," he motioned to Cap, "you're hardworking, loyal, and intuitive."

"What are you getting at?" I asked, looking up at the Avengers with heavy eyes.

"How about it, Robin Phoenix Feather. Do you want to be an Avenger?"

The fire in Moonsblade sparked. Yes I wanted to.

"We were discussing the possibility on the way here," Cap said. "We have an opening in our team, and you're the perfect one to fill it."

"So what'd'ya say?" Stark asked. I looked around at the group, refusing to ponder the possibility. Yes I wanted to, but what about my duties as a griffin rider? What would Econeas say?

"I'd like that, I think," I answered. "But I need Econeas's input. We make all these decisions together."

"He's welcome to join if you decide to," Stark said.

"Good," I said. "Then give me enough time to talk with him about this."

"We will," Stark assured me.

"Phoenix, we left him in that other world," Agent Romanoff reminded me.

"By now he's told my family everything, and sooner or later one of them will be along to get my version of events. I'll ask him then." _If my family doesn't freak out._

I felt a presence descend over the city. I sighed. _I guess they have._

"My eldest brother is here," I said, looking up at the sky. The Avengers followed my gaze. Above us a griffin uncloaked. He swooped down and landed in front of us. On top of him sat my twin brother, Edmund Windsgate- The fastest rider alive. We looked much alike, same light eyes, same brown hair. He kept his shaggy, similar to his griffins coat. They were quite the pair, both loud and outgoing. He delighted in levity, but he didn't do any emotion half way. If I was a bit upset, he was furious. If I was sad, he was distraught, etc. I have more emotions, and they often fluctuate, but I can keep them under control. He can't.

Ed leapt from Islen's back. He landed in front of us and bowed.

"Robin," he said. "Dad wants to talk to you."

"Oh," I said. Had he already seen the house? "Edmund, these are the Avengers."

...

"Was that really Captain America?" Ed asked once we appeared in Crimina. I sat behind him on Islen, my arms wrapped around his waist. The city lay behind us, the Griffin Rider Barracks were ahead. I saw the many buildings, some still lit up and others dim with sleep. I knew we were headed for the library at the top of the Mess Hall.

"Yes," I answered, before burying my face in my brothers back. He wouldn't let the subject rest.

_'How do you feel about that?' _he asked.

_'I'm fine, Ed. He doesn't blame me for what happened. Not at all.'  
><em>

_'That's good,'_ he said. _'I know you were fretting about that when you returned to us all those years ago.'_ He withdrew from my mind, and I picked up another presence vying for my attention. Econeas. He forced our connection open. We didn't talk at first, we just exchanged memories and feelings from the past twenty-four hours. When he reached the part where the Avengers asked me to join the team he stopped.

_'What are you planning to do?'_ he asked.

_'I'm going to talk to Mom and Dad,' _ I answered.

_'I'm in, Robin. If you join the Avengers, I will join the Avengers.'_

_'Thanks, man. I feel better now, but I still need to ask Mom and Dad for permission.' _Econeas chuckled. _'What?' _ He chuckled for a little bit, then completely changed subjects.

_'You lied to your brother. I know you're not fine, and you still blame yourself.'_ He said. I ended our connection.

...

Mom and Dad were sitting at the table in the center room of the Library when we arrived. He was looking at a map with Jonathan, or Johnny, or Junior, our youngest brother. Their griffins sat across from them, and I could tell they were in deep discussion over battle tactics. Mom crocheted while she read a Criminean epic. None of my other siblings were there. Ed shoved me forward, his attempt at subtly drawing our families attention.

"Robin!" Johnny yelled. He leapt from the table and raced over to throw his arms around my middle. I caught and spun him.

"Hello little man," I laughed. "What are you still doing up?"

"My class is going on a quest!" He answered. "Matt doesn't want to go, but Dad promised that he'd go over tactics with us so we can be the best in our class-Matt found a book on tactics and took it downstairs with Jenta, they're studying still-But Dad makes it more interesting-"

"Johnny, it's time for bed. Go find Matt and We'll be down in a minute," Mom interrupted. She put her crochet away. I caught the side glance she threw at Dad. They were in each other's minds, alright. What did I bet they were discussing me? I would bet the cost to replace a few windows and a printer.

"But Mom," he whined. "Ed and Robin just got back from the other world! Can't I visit with them some more?

"You can visit them in the morning," Dad promised. So he didn't intend to kill me.

_'You're parent's are fair minded, Robin. They've never threatened to kill any of you, or expressed the intent.'  
><em>

_'Yeah, but I wrecked the bottom floor of the house.'  
><em>

_'They'll be happier that you're alive.'_

"Econeas is right," Dad said. "We're allowed to be worried about you. And the fact that you destroyed the living room doesn't make us any less relieved to see you standing there." He stood and held out his arms for me. I raced over and threw mine around him. He returned me hug. "You need to practice keeping your conversations private."

"Did you hear me and Econeas talking, Ed?" I asked, pulling out of the hug and taking a seat at one end of the table.

"No..." he said. "But I should've guessed you would be."

"Yeah." He took the seat next to me.

"Robin, we're not mad at you for the damage. Damage happens in battles, especially in close quarters," Dad began. Ed and I look like him, but he has glasses and is a powerful telepath. Like, he can hold conversations with Griffin Riders all away across the country. They have one powerful telepath posted at each Griffin Rider Base, all ranked General.

"We're still taking the cost out of your bank account."

"Okay," I answered. It was fair. "Even the windows?"

"We're going to see if SHIELD will reimburse us for that," Mom answered. I nodded. "Econeas told us that you met an old friend in New York City."

"Yeah, I did," I said. "Captain Rogers."

"So he really isn't dead?" Dad asked. How did he know? He must have SHIELD contacts.

"He's as alive as I am, though he took the long way getting here. He should be on his way back to Avengers Tower now." I sighed, resting my forehead in the palm of my hands.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Dad asked. I nodded. Econeas sorted through my memories of the day before I began.

I told them everything, omitting nothing. Mom and Dad were concerned when I mentioned my fights, and Econeas became livid when I explained what I did to defeat Kang. When I came to the end, when the Avengers invited me to join the team Ed jumped from his chair.

"Are you really considering leaving us for this team?" He cried. I sighed, and dropped my head onto the table.

"Well..." I began.

_'Don't hold back the truth, Robin. I know what you want to do in regards to this team. They'll need to understand your position.' Econeas said._

"Yes," I finished. "I am really considering this."

"But you can't!" Ed protested.

"Why not!" I answered.

"By every law in this country and in the United States, she's considered an adult, Edmund," Dad said. "She can do what she wants."

"But why?" He asked. He sat again, almost crushing the chair with the force."Why would consider leaving us?"

"A lot's happened in the last Forty-Eight hours," I said. I sighed, then laughed at my own repetitiveness. "I've said that over and over again in the last twenty-four. When I fought with the Captain. When I went to bed last night. Ten Minutes ago as we came in for a landing outside. Ed, will I be welcomed back in the Kings Guard now?"

"If you made amends with Travis-"

"She doesn't have to make amends," Mom said. "Robin, I think it's high time you broke it off with him, even if you did like him at one time."

"Her heart wasn't in it," Dad said.

"But Dad! Travis can't hold it against her, can he? I mean- We're his friends."

"He didn't notice me until I came back from the past, Ed," I answered. "He didn't notice me when I was sixteen, an awkward kid who grew up too fast. But when I came back as a young woman, even though my former levity was gone, replaced with sorrow, he took notice. He never got to know me afterwards. I just couldn't say yes."

"But I don't want to lose you again, Robin," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I took it, thinking about the last person to put a hand on my shoulder. Cap.

"I couldn't promise you that even if I stayed here, Ed."

"She's right," Dad said.

"Ed, Cap's there," I said, squeezing Ed's hand again. "I failed him once. This may be my only means to make it up to him."

"I doubt he feels like you have to make anything up to him," Mom said.

"I kept us alive, Mom, and then I failed... I have to make it up some how." I looked up at her and met her downcast chocolate eyes.

"What did Econeas say?" Mom asked after a moment of prickly silence.

"He's in."_  
><em>

_'Robin...'_ It was my Dad's voice. _'Tell us the other reasons why you want to go to Earth with the Avengers.'_

"I don't want to anymore, Edmund. I don't want to live this life. I've pretended for three years that I'm alright, and I'm not. None of the Avengers are alright anyway, so I'll fit in." I paused, trying to think through why I wanted to go. "I'm Phoenix Feather here, Ed. Everyone calls me that. No one calls me by my nickname anymore, and I can't remember the last time anyone outside of the family circle called me Robin. Even Travis called me Phoenix Feather. I've lived a lie. And, I need to make it up to Cap."

"But, Robin," He whined. I shook my head.

"I'm through. Travis's proposal was the last straw. I'm going back to Earth, where I won't be Phoenix Feather, future Trophy of Criminean Empire. I'm going back to Earth where I can be Robin Phoenix Feather, where Robin comes first, okay?" I asked. He looked back at me, taken aback by my outburst.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, whatever." He turned and stalked from the room. Islen followed him, but I saw pity when he looked back at me. We waited until his step receded down the hall, then I looked at my parents.

"Are you okay with me doing this?"

"All six of you are children of two worlds," my father said, "and there will be a time when you'll all have to choose. Well... you might be there now. Stay in that world, Robin, and make your decision." He chuckled. "We always knew that you'd have to choose. We even told your teachers, your superiors, and even the king that you might go to Earth and never return one day, but none of them listened."

"So you're not going to stop me?" I asked. Mom shook her head.

"Robin, you were always the one closest to my homeland," Mom sighed. "My children will be scattered among the worlds."

"But...you're really fine if I left the Griffin Riders, not like left, but leaving them, and stayed on Earth for the time being-"

"Robin," Dad got up and came to put an arm on my shoulder. "If you decide to stay on Earth, neither of us will stop you. Ed may protest, Mickey may hate you for a while, Matt may pretend you don't exist, but we will love you and support you. Now," he chuckled, "we might want to go downstairs so you can break the news to your siblings. Ed might have already told them to expect an important announcement."

One of Ed's cronies came to the door, and she bowed.

"Andrew Silverhand, your younger daughters have arrived, sir."

"Well, their timing is impeccable," Dad laughed. "Do you want to break the news to them, Robin?"

"No," I sighed. Dad chuckled. No one is scarier than Mickey. She's scared my best friend, Daron. He's supposed to be big and strong, First Lieutenant to the King, but... Yeah. She's scary. Her powers are scary.

"Phoenix Feather," the girl said. "I didn't know you were back."

"Hopefully no one does," I answered, "Don't spread this back to the palace. I don't want a visit from his highness anytime soon."

"Umm, yes ma'am," she answered, stepping aside to let us pass. I followed my parents from the room and downstairs, to where my siblings, Ed and Mickey and Lucy and Matt and Johnny (apparently bedtimes aren't enforced when there's important news) were waiting.

* * *

><p>AN- I am so sorry that I've been gone a month! (I think, but it feels like it however long it's been) I tried to write last week, but then my dad got sick, and one thing he likes to do when sick is play on the computer. He had the H1N1 virus, and so for my safety I avoided the computer at all costs for the last week.<p>

I hope everyone has had a good last month. I did. The Church thing I did was awesome. I made several friends over that weekend. And my trip to visit relatives over Thanksgiving went well. I got to see all the ones that I'm close too, my Grandparents and my Dad's sister.

Well, you're all about to meet the family, and you've met Edmund. He's... well I've always wanted a brother, so that not so subconscious wish came out in Edmund Windsgate. If I can't have one then Robin gets three! I've borrowed the character of Michelle (Mickey) from my little sister TJ, who is including my OC Robin in every story she writes for Mickey. So, I'm returning the favor. And I have no reason to include all this siblings in Robin's life, but I also have always wanted a big family. So Robin get's the joys of younger and older siblings.

Merry Christmas Everyone! I'm not one of those super religious, stuff-my-faith-down-your-throat-types, so I won't be preachy here. Instead I'll say this: Remember the Reason for the Season. Not just Jesus, but the whole idea and nostalgia of the holiday. Remember every good memory from Christmas's past, make new memories this Christmas Season. Christmas is not just about Jesus (though if you've grown up in the Church like I have it's a rather big part) it's about love, true love, not the romantic kind but the kind that can break down walls and heal wounds. There. I hope that wasn't preachy.

Merry Christmas- Lady Ravenclaw


	7. Chapter 7

I own my OC, her griffin, Private Gable (though he isn't in this chapter) and most of Robin's extended family. TJ would like to make it clear that she owns Mickey and Matt, and their griffins. Sorry TJ. Everything else belongs to Marvel and Disney.

* * *

><p>December 12th, 1943<p>

Hydra now knew that any risky venture could be shut down by Captain America and the Howling Commandoes. And so they set a trap.

The only got the trap to work because they captured civilians and members of the Captain's team. He'd surrendered rather than let anyone get hurt. Now he was being interrogated by the base commander.

Phoenix learnt this from a young guard she captured on the base perimeter. She dropped him, flipped her hood over her face and shrouded* herself. She crept to the entrance and waited for the next guard shift to march out.

The last embers of twilight disappeared before the gate opened and the new shift filed out. Phoenix snuck in after the guards nearest to the gate. She needed to hurry before they discovered the young guard she'd incapacitated. She crept down a nearby hall and bumped into a Hydra soldier as she passed. He spun to see who'd bumped into him.

Phoenix pressed against the wall, hoping her shroud would hold. After a few tense seconds the guard shrugged and moved on.

The corridors were deserted. Wherever she was, it must not be that important for Hydra, though it's location did make it a prime one for a trap. But the base was huge, she could feel that from the entrance hall. First she had to figure out where the Commandoes were, then she could go search.

She followed distant footsteps. With the lax security they had to have one central command center. Ahead of her a door squeaked. She raced forward just in time to see the door snap shut. She tried the knob. Locked.

"Crud," she murmured. She took a good look around her and saw that she was in a hallway full of doors. She tried the next one on the same wall. It was unlocked, and she slipped inside to an old laboratory. None of the equipment looked that old, but it had a nice layer of dust. Phoenix wondered if the lab had belonged to Anim Zola, Gable had given her a file on him. She passed through the lab and out the door on the other side.

Where ever she was, it had once served as a factory. From where she stood she could look out over the factory floor. Three guards patrolled the upper walkway, two the floor itself. One both sides of the floor where staircases, one ascending and the other descending.

A commotion came up the descending stair. Ten soldiers dragged a figure onto the floor and set him in a chair- It was Captain Rogers. He looked fine, even though she could tell it was an interrogation. She would have a problem, even shrouded, going that way. She slunk along the upper walkway towards the ascending stairs and disappeared up them, padding like a cat.

An alarm blared. Her handiwork had been discovered. She raced up the stairs, dodging the soldiers who raced down. At the top she ducked into an open room to avoid discovery.

She snuck away from the door, watching more soldiers race by. Once their footsteps faded down the stairs she looked around.

She'd snuck into a weapons room, the one where they kept enemy weapons. She found standard issue American Rifles, Captain Roger's shield, and other sundry weapons. She must be getting close to where the men were being held.

There were two guards posted at the head of a corridor down the hall from where she stood. The prisoners might be there, and eve if they weren't t was worth checking out.

The guards were surprised when a hooded teenager appeared out of thin air in front of them. They went down quickly, and Phoenix replaced her shroud before sneaking further down the hall.

...

The Commandoes and a few locals were locked in the dungeons. There was a guard per cell, ten in all. They stood like statues, sentinels made more of stone then flesh and bones. But they showed movement in their eyes. It took her a moment, then Phoenix had an idea.

"Yo!" she cried, dropping her shroud and everyone turned at her voice. It was hard to tell who was more surprised, the Commandoes or the locals.

When she had everyone's attention she drew her sword, the flames inside red and gold. Fire began to prickle the metal and she swung. Energy shot from the blade, taking five of the guards down. The other five stepped back, some knelt and lifted their guns to their shoulders. Phoenix lowered her sword and raised her left arm. She cringed as they opened fire.

The bullets bounced a few inches from her face. When they were done she looked back up and grinned.

"You done?" she asked. Without listening for an answer she sheathed her sword and leapt at the first man. Her hand met his helmet with a great force of energy behind it. He fell. She shot at the second one from a distance, and ice plastered him to the wall.

The fourth and fifth men stood back and reopened fire. The third man pushed his comrade off of him and opened fire as well. They circled her, forcing her to surround herself with energy shields.. A bullet broke through the weakened shielding and grazed her right shoulder. She cried out in surprise and pain, and clutched the wound.

Fire rippled on the ground between her and her attackers. It flared high, blocking the exit. Her eyes went cold, their blue no longer reflecting fire but ice. With a steady motion she conducted the fire. It swirled at a controlled pace, like a tiger stalking it's prey, like the slow crawl of a storm. She released her hand, the flame sprung forward and licked at the men's toes. They backed against the wall, where the fire turned to ice.

Phoenix groaned and stumbled to the ground. She grasped at her wound. She'd paled, and her breathing had become shallow. After a few moments of struggling she stood and drew her sword.

"Phoenix, what the **** do you think you're doing?" Sergeant Barnes asked when he recovered his wits.

"Saving your necks at the expense of mine," she muttered, staring at the blade. The flame inside changed, and no longer looked quite like flame. It looked like magma. "A thank you would be nice, but I'd prefer it if you'd dress this wound instead." She sliced through all the cells. Once she'd finished, and everything had been explained to the locals, she sunk against the wall.

"What do we do now?" Dugan asked. Phoenix laughed and glanced sheepishly at the men.

"I was hoping y'all would figure that out," she answered.

...

To get the civilians out they first had to take the lab. To take the lab they needed their weapons. Phoenix knew where their weapons were, and she had shielding to protect the civilians from crossfire. She'd also taken care of the guards, and she knew where Captain Rogers was being held.

They couldn't sneak around as well as she did, but they did go quiet. Jacques Denier and Gabe Jones told the civilians what they needed to do. They retrieved their weapons, took some explosives, and hurried on down the stairs. Phoenix stayed in the stairwell and put a shield up around herself and the civilians. She leaned against the wall and tried to retain some energy.

She watched it all. The commandoes overwhelmed the small Hydra force on the factory floor. But more men stormed up the staircase. She raised her hands and iced it over.

Denier set explosives on the factory floor. Sergeant Barnes covered him from above. Falsworth broke Captain Rogers free and handed him his shield.

Phoenix, Dugan, and Jones began escorting the civilians out. The other Commandoes followed. The charges were set- it was time to get moving.

...

Phoenix collapsed once they were at a safe distance. She'd had little to eat in the last few days, and a job that shouldn't have taken a lot out of her did. The civilians were offering to take them to their village for food. It sounded good to the girl.

"Why are you here?" Captain Rogers asked. She came to her feet and wobbled a bit.

"To help," she answered. Her shoulder still bled. She ripped her cloak and wrapped the material around her shoulder.

"I thought you were on your way back to the states," he said.

"So did I, but I got new orders," she answered, tying a knot on her makeshift bandage. She looked up at him, a gleam in her eyes. "Send me back if you want, but my orders were to help, so help I will."

"We'll deal with this later," the Captain sighed. Phoenix nodded. She felt tired now. Sleep would be nice.

* * *

><p>We didn't meet in the Dining Hall, a normal meeting place for Griffin Riders. I would meet with my team there in the old days, we would discuss everything over breakfast. The Dining Hall was the go to place for meetings, and even at this late hour it would be full of Riders and Griffins. It's not the ideal place for a family meeting. Dad herded me into the Dorm Room he and Mom live in. My siblings waited for us in the living room.<p>

I took my normal seat, my back against one armrest and my legs draped over the other. Under normal circumstances Econeas would sit in front of my chair, and I would often scratch his head as I listened to what Dad or Mom would say. But today I acted as his eyes and ears.

_'Your brother is sulking,,'_ Econeas observed. Indeed, Ed was sitting straight up in his seat. Islen lay at his feet.

"What's going on, Dad?" Lucy asked. "Are we in trouble?"

"No," Dad answered. "We're here to discuss something important."

"Are we going to celebrate that Robin's home?" Johnny asked.

"Why would we celebrate that?" Mickey said. Her arms were crossed and she leaned back in her chair, staring at me from under her bangs.

"Because she's our sister," Johnny answered. "Aren't you glad she's home? We've barely seen her in six months!"

"I guess you're right, Junney," she retorted. "Welcome home, Rob."

"Umm," I muttered, picking at Moonsblade's hilt.

"She has something important to say," Ed snapped, interrupting me.

"Is she going to marry that idiot?" Matt asked. I glanced at him.

"He's our king," Lucy interrupted.

"Just because someone's a ruler doesn't mean the citizen's don't mock or deride him," I said. "Look at America." Dad laughed, and then he had us hush.

"Where were you the last couple of days, Rob?" Matt asked. "Travis came by looking for you, but you weren't here. And none of our griffins could make a telepathic connection with you. And did you see the state of our house?"

"I lived the state of our house," I answered. "I was the one who crashed into the printer-" I turned to Dad, "We've got to find a better place for that thing."

"Once we return to Earth we'll take care of it," he replied.

"Oh, will you get to the point already?" Ed cried, rising from his seat. He drew his sword, it glowed electric blue. He set it on his shoulder. I felt him poking against the defenses of my mind.

_'If you don't hurry up and tell them, I will,'_ he threatened.

"Fine," I muttered, sending electricity at him. "Sit down and I'll explain." He sat. His sword arm hung limply by his side. I explained the last twenty-four hours, then my decision. When I finished I looked at them, waiting for a response. At first it looked like Mickey had frozen them all- but she was the first one to jump up and shout-

"Rob!" I put up an energy shield just in case she was really mad.

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked, translating for her twin, who looked like she was about lose it.

"Completely," I answered. I searched Mickey's face, then asked, "Is she going to be alright?"

"You say you're leaving home and going to Earth. Why wouldn't I be?" Mickey asked.

"You look like you're about to freeze the entire room," I answered.

"Well, shouldn't that be clue enough?"

"Umm," I muttered. "Well, then no. You're not going to be alright."

"No duh," Mickey snapped. I groaned.

"You're leaving?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I'm leaving because I want too."

"How can you want to?" Matt asked. "You're our sister. You've said so before, we have to stick together!"

"I'm not leaving permanently," I said. "I'll come back for visits, and I may choose to come back for good one day."

"You said you'd come back last time," Matt hissed. I glanced from his set face to my other siblings. They all wore the same expression.

_'They're afraid they'll lose me?'_ I asked Econeas. I felt him groan, hiding thoughts from me. I didn't go after them, I waited for him to talk.

_'They almost lost you once...' _ he answered. _'Think about how hard it must be for them, Robin. You didn't come back the same person.'_

_'How could I? They don't understand what happened to me-'  
><em>

_'You might have told them the events of what happened, but they don't understand what happened in you during the years you were gone.'_ He cut off our connection, leaving me in to face my siblings alone. I took a deep breath, sat back in my chair and figured out how to save this family meeting.

"I have to go," I said.

"No you don't," Mickey cried.

"Please Robin, don't go," Johnny coursed. He leapt across the room and landed in my lap. "I don't want to lose you like again."

"You won't lose me," I said. "I just need space and my own life."

"Robin's made her decision," Mom said. "She's old enough to do that now. It's been a rough few years for all of us. The war didn't help things, and Travis couldn't  
>have proposed to her at a worse time. These Avengers have offered her a place among them. She has friends there, away from here, away from something that's been wearing hard on her shoulders."<p>

"Please," I murmured, looking down at Johnny's head. "You don't have to like it, but this is my choice. I want to join the Avengers, honestly. And it's more than that," I sighed and tried not to let them know how I was really feeling, " I want to be my own person. I was my own person in 1945. Then I came back here as Travis's intended, as a Lieutenant in the Criminean Army. Now I'm in the Royal Guard-"

"-Not for long," Ed muttered. I glanced over at him. He sulked in his chair, looking at the wall. It had started to blacken under his stare.

"I can't do this anymore," I continued. "I want to help them. I need to get away from here, and away from these obligations. I can't." Dad stood. This meant he considered the argument over. My siblings had had their share, and Dad sensed that I had got as far as I could without caving to their demands.

"I think that everyone should go to sleep. Tomorrow, Edmund, you will escort your sister back to the house so she can pack her things. Then I will take her to the Avengers, to see if they really want her. If they don't I will counsel her to refuse their offer. But if they do, I won't stand in her way." He walked from the room. Mom followed after she gave us all a goodnight kiss. The six of us were alone.

We were silent for a long time. None of us wanted to talk, none of us wanted to bring it up.

"Robin," Lucy said at last, "I understand why you're wanting to leave. But do you really have to?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Lucy, Captain Rogers is there. I _need_ to make it up to him, and I can't do that if I'm here." I felt another argument brewing, this time from Ed's corner. I didn't feel like it, and the strain from my day had exhausted me. I stood and went to my quarters in the Lieutenants Barracks, not even stopping to bid them goodnight.

...

Despite my orders everyone knew I'd arrived. People called out greetings as I passed and I gave brief answers before heading on each time. But one friend wouldn't be deterred. The First Lieutenant to the King, Daron Truebow , came up and linked arms with me.

"Travis did have your best interests at heart," he said. He paused, shifting his head a bit so his wild red hair fell out of his eyes. "Well, he had what he thought were your best interests at heart."

"I know," I muttered, trying to pull free.

"Are you sure?" He asked, gripping my arm tighter.

"Yes I know," I answered. I struggled to escape, but Daron insisted on escorting me to my quarters, laughing at my protests.

"He didn't bring you back, did he?"

"No, he didn't," I answered. Daron had slowed to a meander. "I came back because of Econeas."

"Yes, I heard about that. You came through a portal with two strangers, then dashed into another one."

"Yes."

"You had a good reason," Daron said. "You always have good reasons."

"You want the story, don't you?" I asked, sighing and staring off down the hall. He chuckled.

"You've always been able to see right through me," Daron answered.

"Yea right," I muttered. "You're not a master at subtlety." We walked on. Daron wasn't going to push it, even though he could get my memories from me if he tried. He waited.

"I guess you don't want to go into detail," he said as we neared my room.

"No I don't," I sighed. "Ed's mad at me and I think I just alienated the rest of my siblings."

"They'll get over it. I'll talk to Edmund, see if I can find out what's really bothering him- because you two might be close but there are something' you don't share with your sister-"

"Is there something I should discuss with Janet?" I asked.

"-But you can share with another guy. Then I'll drop in and tell you what he said."

"I'd rather work it out with him," I said. "He may not want to talk to me, but I will make him talk. I know his weakness." Daron rolled his eyes.

"You could also recruit Abigail-"

"Dude!" I protested. We were at my door.

"Ed'll get over it," Daron said. He let my arm go and leaned against the wall. "You should try to figure out where he's coming from next time you see him."

"Yeah, well, he's closed of his mind from everyone," I muttered.

"I figured that he would. Just talk to him."

"I've been getting that advice a lot," I sighed. Daron shrugged.

"Then follow it. G'night, Robin."

"'Night, Daron." He walked off down the hallway, and I opened the door to my quarters and went in.

I readied for bed in a short time. I wanted to get to bed early so I could spend enough time thinking so I wouldn't interrupt my sleep later. Econeas had opened our link again, but he observed, waiting for me to talk first.

_'Has Islen contacted you?'_ I asked.

_'He says that his rider is angry.'  
><em>

_'Well, I can sense that-'  
><em>

_'Ed is worried about you. Since Kang sent you back in time before there's a chance he may do it again, and this time they may not see you until you're old, or they may see you never again. It __hurt Ed as much as it hurt your parents to think that they'd lost you.'_

_'I was fine.'  
><em>

_'There was no way to know that. And you came back older. Your family missed two years with you, to see who you'd become. Think about that.'_ He shut our minds leaving me alone with my thoughts. I tried to contact Ed, but I go nowhere. I gave up and tried to sleep. I drifted of sometime later, much later after the guards had made their rounds for what I figured was the fifth time.

...

_'Get up!'_ Ed shouted in my head. I fell out of bed all tangled in my sheets. He snickered, and I glared at him, picking myself off the floor.

"What'd you do that for?" I sputtered.

"If you don't hurry you'll be late," He answered. "Dad has business, so we'd better hurry, _if_ you want to get to the Avengers on time."

"Ugh," I muttered, tossing a pillow at him. He ducked out of my room and slammed the door. I collapsed on my bed again. But Ed was right, and I wanted to say goodbye to Econeas before I left.

I dressed simply and ate quickly. Daron had kept his mouth shut, so all through out breakfast people asked me what my plans were now. I skirted around the answer every time. As soon as I could leave breakfast I did.

Ed and Econeas were talking when I arrived at the infirmary. Ed shut up as soon as I walked in. I ignored him and went over to kneel by Econeas's head.

"When do they think you'll be out?" I asked, stroking his feathers.

"A week or two at the most. I'll join you when I'm released from their care," he sighed. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I'll try my best," I answered.

"I can't get a promise from you, can I?" He asked. I shook my head, a small smile playing at my lips.

"Get better," I ordered, to which he chuckled. He needed sleep, so I bid him goodbye and followed Ed from the room.

"We're not going to fly," Ed said after a while of silence. "So we're going to that courtyard we always use for portals."

"Okay."

"And you'll need to pack quickly. I have work."

"Alright," I said. He stopped dead and spun on me. I stepped back and grabbed for Moonsblade.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Normally no, but you act like you don't want to talk!" He glared at me for a moment, then turned back and marched on. I sighed.

_'He's got issues,'_ I muttered. Econeas gave his silent ascent. But I felt that he had something more to say to me.

Islen waited for us in the courtyard, preening his feathers. His tail flicked, very much like a cats. He looked up when he saw us. His impassive gray eyes watched us, and I wondered if he was giving Ed a talking too, like Econeas would be giving me if he wasn't eating just the. Deer, his favorite.

After a moment a portal opened in front of us.

We were dropped in the upstairs living room of our house. The room has no function, so Ed and I'd commandeered it. We left our books, school, music, instruments and games there, anything that we thought we could get away with dumping in there was scattered throughout. Ed grabbed his guitar from it's place and began tuning it. I grabbed a suitcase from the closet and went to my room to pack anything I might need.

I turned on Pandora while I worked, turning on the Big Band station. It drowned out Ed's ballades. He was singing one about betrayal, in Criminean.

I'd almost finished packing when the song, New York, New York, came on. I sang along and enjoyed the irony.

I thought about what it would mean to join the Avengers. How would I work with them? Would we get along? Could we defeat Kang? Would I fail Cap again?

My stomach clenched with every thought. Anxiety, first day jitters, anticipation and excitement all filled my head.

Just as the song reached it's grand finale, the radio blew. The smoke alarms went off and the sprinklers in my room began to pour water on my head. I glanced at the radio, then at the door where Edmund stood. His fingers were still smoking.

"Was that necessary?" I asked.

"Yes," Ed answered. He leaned against the doorframe nonchalantly. I rose and hit the false alarm button on the wall, though I never once took my eyes off my brother. He didn't look repentant. I heated the room to dry everything before it ruined, then rushed to the radio. My IPod was fried.

"You're going to pay for a new one, right?" I asked, unplugging it and holding it up for him to observe.

"Buy it yourself. Or better yet, let Stark buy you one!"

"I saved for two years to buy this, Edmund Jones!"

"Then save for two more," he answered, turning from the room. I blasted flame after him. He sped up, racing down the hall. I iced the carpet all the way through the second floor. He tripped and went head first down the stairs.

Our battle would have gotten worse, but we both felt Dad's presence. I cringed and spun slowly to look at my father. Ed leapt up from the first story and sprinted down the hall to my bedroom.

Dad had appeared with his great white griffin, Artair. Why my room? Well I don't know, but it's not the first time my room has served as a conduit for portals, though it's always been my siblings showing up, not my father.

"Hey Dad," I mumbled. Ed careened into me because he'd forgotten about the ice.

"Could you please stop destroying my house?" Dad asked.

"Sure," I muttered.

"She started it," Ed blurted.

"How did I start it?" I asked. "You blew up my IPod!"

"Well..." he didn't have a good answer. Dad pulled Ed off of me. He made us stand a few feet apart from each other. He made me melt the ice.

"I expect better of both of you," Dad said. "You're both adults, and Phoenix is moving on in her life. Neither of you should be having childish fights with your powers, _in_ _my_ _house._ Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," we both mumbled. I felt my ears burning. Dad was right.

"Apologize," Dad ordered. We both mumbled apologies, neither quite serious. Ed had gone too far in his anger, something we shouldn't do. But then again, I shouldn't have retaliated. "Now Robin, are you done packing?"

"Yes sir," I answered.

"Good. My business at the palace can't be held off much longer. Let's get going."

"Yes sir," I answered, following Artiar from my room and into a portal. Ed and Islen followed, and Dad brought up the rear. We ended up in the courtyard. I looked around one last time, while Ed made preparations. He was required back at the palace. I watched him mount Islen and take off into the sky. He circled us then shot off through the sky.

"How did you know we were fighting?" I asked once Ed disappeared. Dad smiled, but I knew his telepathy can't break through the borders of the worlds.

"Lucky guess," he answered. "Come on. Artiar, how shall we proceed?"

"I believe we should go straight into the building so we won't startle people on the streets outside. I do hate ending up on the news."

"Whatever you think is best," Dad said.

While they made final preparations I listened to the sounds of the Barracks. Dad tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw a portal behind us. Dad took my hand and we went through together.

...

We scared the receptionist. But once she calmed down she buzzed us in. The Top Ten floors were saved for the Avengers, she told us. She told us that they would be expecting us, and to go right in. We took the elevator to the top.

We were both silent. Neither of us really wanted to disturb the Avengers- and yet we were both excited. Artiar commented halfway up on the complexity of human emotions. Just pick on, he said, it is less complicated.

"Econeas is deeper than you are, Artiar," I muttered. Dad chuckled.

"Artiar is from a different line than Econeas."

"I know," I sighed. We would have continued our debate, but the elevator doors swung open. The Avengers were waiting for me at the door, but I doubt they were expecting my dad. I introduced Dad to those he hadn't met. When I introduced him to Cap, Dad bowed, the formal bow reserved for kings. My mouth fell open.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter, Captain Rogers," he said. Cap looked like someone had just yanked the floor from under him, but he saluted my father in return.

"She was the one protecting us, sir," Cap answered. Dad smiled.

"I still thank you," he answered. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Robin, be careful."

"I'll try," I said. Dad sighed. He knew that was all I could give him. He exchanged some words with Stark, then left through a portal right off the balcony, and I was left with the Avengers. My new team.

"That was fast," Clint said.

"I did a good job cutting ties," I replied.

"Your dad's interesting," Natasha

"Yep," I agreed. "Not one for small talk, or manners, or political correctness. But he's big on honor."

"You're just in time," Stark said. "We have a mission, straight from SHIELD. We need a rookie to take the dangerous parts."

"Thanks," I muttered, letting a smile creep out despite it. "How long will that title stick?"

"Till we get another member," Clint answered, coming up behind me an placing his arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, but I let myself get dragged into the Assembly Room.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry about missing last week. I was sick, not with the flu, but last Saturday I felt so bad I could only lie on the couch or my bed and sob. I'm better now. I just had a cold.

I hope everyone's had a Merry Christmas. I did. I got my own copy of Captain America and the Winter Soldier. I love that movie!

Mickey will have some of the same powers in this as she does in TJ's stories, but to a lesser extent so it fits in my story. TJ's been reading over my shoulder as I type, telling me if I got Mickey's character right.

Well, I really can't think of much to say right now, but this. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

-Lady Ravenclaw.


	8. Chapter 8

I own my OC, her Griffin and the country of Crimina. And Gable. Everything else belongs to Marvel and Disney.

* * *

><p>January 1st, 1944<p>

Colonel Chester Phillips wasn't pleased.

Phoenix couldn't remember a time when she'd seen him pleased. He didn't smile very often- only when something went well.

"I thought I told you to be on a boat," the man growled.

"I did as well, sir," she answered.

"You did as well," he repeated. "Then why did you board a plane headed for the continent?"

"I was given new orders, sir."

"What orders?"

"I was told to follow Captain Rogers, sir."

"Then?"

"Help him, sir."

"So you helped him," the Colonel said. "Through three missions, three weeks, and across the German Border."

"Well, it wasn't boring, sir," she answered. The Colonel sighed, running his hand over his face.

"That's not the point, young lady. The point is you disobeyed my orders."

"I also have to obey the orders of my superiors, sir."

"Cut the sir, young lady."

"Yes..."

"You were put under my command-"

"I was under your command until you decided to send me back to the states." Gable had pulled her over to inform her of this earlier. The Colonel balked. "You can ask my superiors for more information. They gave me a new number so you can talk to them..." she fished a slip of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him.

The Colonel took the paper and grabbed the phone. "You're dismissed," he muttered as he dialed the number. Phoenix bowed and turned away. She walked until she reached the hallway, where she broke into a skip. Jim and Sergeant Barnes were waiting for her near the stairs.

"How'd it go?" Jim asked. She slowed.

"I think I may get off, this time." She glanced down the hall. "Where is everyone?"

"They're going over the next mission," Barnes answered.

"Then why are you here? I can find my way around." Barnes laughed.

"Come on, kid," he ordered. She sighed but she followed them on down the hall.

...

Even though the Colonel hadn't gotten back to them one way or the other, Phoenix was allowed to sit in on the mission briefing. Agent Carter lead, telling them about this town that Hydra had invaded... Phoenix listened when she learned that Gable would be on his own mission for a few months, a few months were she wouldn't have to see him.

Halfway through the meeting the Colonel marched in. He stood opposite where Phoenix sat.

"It turns out that you were right, Missy," he said, pulling her aside after the briefing. Her eyebrows quirked.

"And what does that mean, sir?" she asked.

"It means that you're going to help the Commandoes, even if I don't like it. You're a child, and the Captain doesn't need that responsibility on his hands."

"It won't be," she said. "My actions will be my responsibility, sir. If I die, it will be on me."

"That's a hefty responsibility for someone your age."

"I know, but it's the least I can do at this point. I don't really want this, Colonel. I would rather go home, and I would rather be safe instead of this. But I got myself into this mess, and I need to see it through now." The Colonel stepped back.

"You're not wrong, Missy. Does that meanyou're planning on being independent of the Commandoes?"

"Not really," she answered. "I'll go with them, but I don't want to be a burden."

The Colonel regarded her for a moment. Then he nodded.

"I'm giving my permission for an outside operative to work with the Commandoes."

"Thank you sir," Phoenix sighed. She bowed and moved off after the Commandoes. Jim noticed her following and motioned for her to catch up. She sprinted, catching herself on a nearby doorframe before walking off. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad.

* * *

><p>I sat at the kitchen bar two weeks after I joined the Avengers, watching Clint lose on Wii bowling. I'd just come back from a mission, and in that short time I'd showered and brushed all three feet of my hair. It hung down my back because I didn't really have the focus required to braid it at the time.<p>

"You know, I could have used some help back there," I muttered. Clint threw another gutter ball.

"I was busy!" Clint protested. He hit the menu button.

"You were playing Mario Cart, and you were losing." I swung off my stool and went into the living room. I grabbed a soda from the mini fridge and sat cross-legged on the sofa behind Clint. "Cap and Natasha were the only ones who had an excuse for not coming when I sent out the call. They were on a joint mission with SHIELD a few states over, right?"

"Yep," Clint murmured. He switched to a different console. The elevator doors opened behind us.

"Hey, guys," I called as Cap and Natasha walked in. "How'd it go?"

"Fine," Natasha said. She collapsed on a nearby chair. "What's going on here?"

"Clint is losing," I answered, taking a sip from my soda can. "He was losing at Mario Cart, so he decided to do bowling. He lost at that, so he's changing consoles."

"Maybe if there weren't so many distractions," Clint grumbled.

"We got your signal," Cap said, coming to stand behind me. "Sorry we couldn't make it."

"It's fine," I answered. "Though I could have used help, I figured it out in the end."

"What happened?" Natasha asked.

"Mutant Sewer Rats controlled by a mutant. I guess he took his second rat power and put it to some use," I answered. Cap chuckled, but Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Enough of the puns, Robin, I'm trying to play."

"If I think of one, I am duty bound to share it," I replied. Clint tensed. He finished plugging in his new controller and sat on the far end of the sofa. I took another sip from my soda and leaned back to watch him play for a while. Natasha and I commented on Clint's game while Cap watched.

"We've given him enough trouble," Cap said less than a quarter hour later. "I'm going to clean up. Good luck, Hawkeye." Clint mumbled something and went back to playing.

"I think I'll go get a haircut," I muttered, downing the rest of my soda. I set it to the side, then flicked the fingers on my right hand. While my hair braided itself I grabbed a tie from my pocket and stood while tying the braid.

"Have fun," Natasha said.

"I may," I replied, grabbing my wallet out of my satchel.

"Where are you going?" Stark asked, walking down the hallway from his lab.

"Haircut," I answered. "I got my ID card in case you need to contact the whole team."

"What if we have something small come up?" he asked. I motioned to where Clint sat, engrossed in his video game.

"His schedule is clear," I answered, ducking from the room before Clint could retaliate.

...

I had a nice walk to the nearest, wallet-friendly, hairdresser. It was one of those ones where you could walk in and ask for an appointment and they give you one. I sat in one of the uncomfortable grey chairs they kept in the waiting area. A few other women sat around, reading magazines and chatting. I ended up watching the news so not to look awkward.

The Daily Bugle was on. I'd gathered from watching his reports that he detested vigilantes (even Government sanctioned ones) and believed that the only heroes in the world were firefighter, police officers, soldiers, astronauts and News Reporters. But at least he didn't water down what went on in the wide world, so I felt his news was reliable, if not biased.

The first few minutes of the broadcast weren't anything special. There were a rash of thefts down town (And why the Avengers couldn't handle it themselves he had no idea.) Also, SHIELD was a waste of money. But then he switched to a new story.

"An anonymous hacker has revealed to this station his intentions of selling Security Video he's hacked from the Avengers Tower."

I gasped, nearly falling from my chair.

"He's given us a ten second clip he took from yesterday morning," Jameonson said. I grabbed my cell and dialed the Tower.

"Turn on the Daily Bugle," I snapped when Stark answered.

"Why?"

"Do it," I ordered. The woman sitting around me had turned to stare. I spared them a glance before returning to the catastrophe now unfolding.

I saw all of the Avengers in the video, though fortunately none of our faces, gathered in the kitchen eating breakfast. You couldn't hear what the figures on TV were saying, but you got the feeling it was urgent. It had been, because Fury wanted Cap and Natasha to go on a mission for him and Stark didn't want them to go.

Jamenson's face replaced the video.

"Unless the hacker is given ten-million dollars from Stark Industries in the next three days, he will upload all the feed he gets onto the internet."

I hung up and left, slamming the door behind me.

...

I found the team in what Stark dubbed the assembly room. As if we needed more proof that he really didn't have style. The feed from the mornings broadcast replayed silently. Stark typed with a weird frenzy at the computer.

"Anything?" I asked Cap as I sat in my chair.

"Nothing yet, but I trust Tony's capabilities."

From across the room Stark let out a string of profanities.

"I can't find him anywhere," Stark snapped. "I can't see how he got into my systems. He's just not there!"

"There has to be a trace of him," Natasha said.

"Well there isn't," Stark said. "No one accessed our security systems, no one hacked us. And no one I know of has the tech capable of this."

"Do you think it's Kang?" Cap asked.

"I don't know," Stark answered. We let this sink in.

"I don't think that Kang would try to extort us," Dr. Banner said after a moment had passed. "He was behind the attempted kidnapping of our griffin Rider."

"That's true. Even if he's not hacking us himself, he may be funding it," Cap added. I nodded.

"I'll keep looking," Stark said, typing again. "I don't want to believe that it's Kang, not yet. I mean, what motive could he have for hacking us?"

"That's a good question," Cap said. "I don't see how hacking us would help him destroy us."

"Is there security in this room?" I asked, while I looked at the walls surrounding us.

"Yeah," Stark answered. I closed my eyes and stretched out my mind.

_"Can everyone hear me?" _I asked. I felt them all flinch, and I'm sure several reached for weapons._  
><em>

_"What's going on?"_ Stark asked._  
><em>

_"Telepathic connection. I stink at telepathy, but if I keep focused we can use this so our hacker won't hear our conversations. And, if you can try to focus yourselves, we can keep our private thoughts to ourselves."_ Embarrassment emanated from the everyone."_We don't have to do this if it's not a good idea."  
><em>

_"It's a good idea,"_ Cap said._ "Just warn us next time."  
><em>

_"I hope I never have to do this again. My brain's beginning to hurt."  
><em>

_"So now what?"_ Natasha asked._ "We have our secret means of communication-"  
><em>

_"This should only be for important circumstances," _Cap said_.  
><em>

_"I agree," _Natasha continued._ "Still, my questions a good one."  
><em>

_"I wasn't saying it wasn't."  
><em>

_"That sentence needs work,"_ Clint said._  
><em>

_"It's grammatically correct,"_ I said._ "An now we're way off point. I agree with Cap, and I agree with Ca-Natasha. Sorry, mental pressure. Now what?"  
><em>

_"We go about like everything's normal," _Dr. Banner suggested_. "We can't tip the hacker off, so we might as well go about life like it's normal."  
><em>

_"We're all sitting in a room, doing what looks like nothing," _I said_, _ pulling out of the connection. I opened my eyes and found everyone staring at me.

"Have we come to a decision?" I asked.

"No." Stark sighed. "I'll be at this a while longer. I'll call if I find anything."

"I'll keep an ear out," I said. "I'll be in the Training room."

...

Before I went there I stopped in my room to change into the uniform I'd brought with me from Crimina. It wasn't flashy like the royal uniform, and it wasn't as protective as Griffin Rider Armor usually is. I'd brought a leather vest padded with metal. It protected against most bullets, fire (like all my clothes) and blunt weapons. It had a hard time defending against swords, but I thought it would be best at the time to pack light.

I met Pepper on my way to the training room. She was talking on her phone, this whole mess must be murder for her. I waved before skidding around the corner into the Training Room.

I trained for about an hour by myself. I slashed apart the robotic dummies that Stark had programmed for me. They sizzled, disappeared beneath the floor and regenerated, reappearing a feet away leveled up.

A group of level ten robots cornered me on the first floor of the training room. I held my sword out, watching for a weakness, but the robots powered down before I could strike.

"You've gotten stronger," Cap said. He grinned at me from the computer.

"It's been a while," I answered. He shook his head.

"Your first day here you couldn't handle robots above level five," he reminded me. I smirked."You feel up for some sparring?"

"Why not?" I asked. I balanced Moonsblade in my hand and crouched. Cap pulled his shield off his back. I shifted my weight to my right foot. Just as I charged the intercom screeched.

_"I got something!"_ Stark's voice filled the room. We stopped, only a few feet separating us, the tip of my sword just touching the center of the star on his shield.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" I asked. The intercom went suspiciously dead.

_"Phoenix!"  
><em>

"Oh yeah, right," I muttered. I dropped my stance, closing my eyes. I waited as I sent out my mind.

_"We all_ here?'" I asked

_"Yep,"_ Clint answered. _"Did you find something Stark?"_

_ "We didn't find the hacker,"_ Dr. Banner explained._  
><em>

_"Then why are we hooked up?'_ Clint asked._ " I like you guys, but I don't want any of you in my head. No offense, Robin."_

_ "It's fine."_

_ "We're here because I made a discovery. Anyone want to know what it."_

_ "Just tell us." _Natasha muttered.

_ "We can't trace him"_

_ "Her,"_ I cut in_. "It could be a her."_

_ "We can't trace this entity as long as it's not in our system._

_ "Thank you," I said._

_ "But we think we can track him if he's in our system."_

_ "That is a terrible idea," _Clint said.

_ "I have five other minds in my own. Please explain what is terrible about this idea... Oh never mind. I got it. Clint's right. It's a terrible idea."_

_ "It took you long enough," _Natasha said_. "Stark, we can't wait for three days on a hunch."_

_ "They're right, Tony. Giving the hacker an opportunity to get into our systems might backfire," Cap said. "Though it's not a terrible plan. If the rest of us were out looking for the hacker we may find him before the deadline._

_ "If Cap's the smart one, how come Stark leads this team?" _I asked_._ I felt Stark's grumble across the connection.

_ "Why are you on the team?"_

_ "You asked me to be."_

_ "Keep tracing the signal, Tony. The rest of us can start looking." _Cap stopped_. "Do you think you could find this guy telepathically?"_

_ "I don't know. Maybe if I'd felt his presence before," I answered. "Or, you know, I knew what the intent to extort ten million dollars felt like."_

Outside of the connection I felt something clasp around my neck. Inside the connection I felt Cap's mind disappear. I dropped the connection and ducked as a laser fired at the air my head had just occupied. A metal claw tightened around my neck, and there were robots, level twenty and higher, circling us.

_"Stark," _ I said, seeking his mind out. "_Are you okay? I dropped the connection."_

_ "I'm fine," _ he answered. "_So is Bruce. How about you?" _ I sent him the mental picture of what was going on.

_"I think we found your hacker."_

_ "I'm on it." _I dropped the connection again and twirled my blade through my fingers.

"You alright, Cap?" I called.

"Yup." he answered from the other side of the room. "Never better. You?" The grip around my throat grew tighter and the robot began lifting me from the ground. I managed to get some choking sounds out.

I heard Cap crash through a nearby robot. I knew he was trying for the one holding me, but his shield didn't swing by. My panic levels rose. The hairs on my arms began to stand up, and I felt electricity swell in me.

I released it. It jumped from me onto the robot, beginning it's destructive dance through the its circuits. The robot shorted out. It's claw released and I fell onto the floor Stark didn't bother to have padded. I put up energy shields, and let the air meander its way back into my lungs. The robot disappeared back into the wall.

Once I breathed in such a way that I wouldn't pass out I stuck a molten hand through a nearby robot (Level Thirty-one) and raced off in search of Cap. I picked up Moonsblade and cut through several robots in one stroke. Their remains smoked as they disappeared into the floor.

I found Cap. His fight had gone about the same as mine. He stood amongst half dented robots. Some of them disappeared into the floor and others were still being pounding by a stray, ricocheting shield. Cap ran between them, chasing his only weapon. He caught it, and slid through some laser I gave him an energy shield, putting one around myself for good measure. Then I got to work destroying the robots within reach.

In five minutes Cap and I stood back to back. Most of the robots were gone, and the ones left were level two.

"It's taking way to long," I muttered. "The ones we destroyed should have regenerated by now."

"Yeah," Cap answered. He stood with his shield covering both of us. I crouched in his shadow, sword held out in front of me.

"Are you getting the feeling that we're just being toyed with?"I asked. "Cause it feels like whoever's behind this is just playing with us. How many hits would this video get? The Avengers defeated by their own training equipment."

"You're thinking clearly now?"

"To much telepathy puts a strain on my mind, but fighting clears some of that away. My instincts kick in, fight or flight, survival, you know the instincts that tell you not to die in a throat hug from an evil robot."

"Throat hug?"

"What are they waiting for?" I asked. As soon as my question left my mouth, the robots that we had destroyed reappeared, all having leveled up in the five minute interval.

"Apparently they were waiting for that."

"You don't say?" Cap asked. I heard the grin in his voice. When he spoke again his grin had dropped. "I have a plan, but we'll need to get to the control panel."

"Got it," I said, already charging up Moonsblade. I swung, splitting robots in half. They disappeared into the floor. Cap and I took off- I covered us with an energy shield. We reached the wall and the robots had already regenerated. They had come back a level higher, again. I swung, but my sword bounced of low level shielding.

"He has too much time on his hands," I muttered. I sheathed Moonsblade and held up my hands. Fire curled off my fingers, forming a sphere that grew until it rocketed out of my hands. It hit knocked out every robot within ten feet of my blow.

"What now?" I asked. The robots were already beginning to regenerate.

"We still need to get to the control panel."

"I don't see how that could happen, the robots have regenerated!" I pointed to the new row of robots. An unanimous click sounded through the Training Room, as all the lasers were pointed at us. "And they seem intent on not letting us get there!"

"We'll move a little at a time," Cap assured me. "Keep doing what you're doing."

"Yes sir," I said. I fired at the robots ahead of us again. Cap fended off any that attacked from the sides, and my energy shields caught most of the lasers. Robot by robot we made our way towards the control panel.

We reached it. My collar was signed, my arms hurt, and now I really needed a haircut. (Stray Laser at an inopportune moment.) And the robots now fired real bullets.

"You had a plan?" I asked. The robots were trying to corner us.

"How strong is the electricity you wield?" He asked.

"Umm, strong." He nodded.

"Can you short circuit the entire Training Room?"

"That may not be a good idea," I answered.

"It'll have to do. I can't think of a better one," he said.

"I-I can't either," I muttered, already drawing Moonsblade. He stepped aside to let me work. I charged Moonsblade with electricity, though the fire didn't want to leave. I waited until the flame of my sword was hidden under a sparking web, then I ran my sword through the control panel.

Sparks exploded from the panel, landing over me like rain. I grimaced, for a moment irritated with the sparking, but the reaction began to spread through the room. Robots on the edge of the crowd began to die, then those in the center. When the last robot crumbled in the middle of the room, I sunk to the floor.

"It worked," I said.

"Is that a thank you?" Cap asked, sitting next to me.

"You can take it as one." I didn't say otherwise."

"Then I'll take that as a thank you. " He sat for a moment, but a roar shook the building around us. I stiffened and caught Caps eye. "The Hulk shouldn't be out." He stood and raced for the doors. "Help me get these open!" I followed him, sticking Moonsblade between the sliding doors. I heated my sword up. With a little bit of work, and magic we got the doors opened.

More robots in the hallway greeted us. Little red dots shone on our chests. Cap muttered something. I felt the urge to second him.

"It looks like our floors have all been taken over," he said. "We have to get going and find the others."

"Yeah." I sheathed Moonsblade, breathed a moment, then prepared to follow Cap into the hall. We stepped over the threshold, but a noise from the room behind us drew us back in. The Robots were starting to come back to life. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's not your fault, Robin," Cap said, glancing back to the control panel.

"No, it's not. I guess the Robots are designed to resist electrical charge."

"Come on, let's get going."

"Good idea," I replied, turning to follow him.

An uproarious cacophony started up down the hall from us. I recognized the sound immediately. It was a Griffin, surprised to find himself under attack when he thought he'd find a warm welcome. I didn't have time to call out a warning before Econeas, with wings spread full crashed into us, knocking us back into the Training Room.

The door crashed shut, almost catching Econeas's tail. We crashed through several robots, skidding to a halt near the windows.

When we stopped I kicked Econeas.

"What did you do that for?" I cried. "Can't you break through the window like a normal bird?"

"Sorry," Econeas snapped. "I didn't think you'd attack me upon arrival!"

"We didn't attack you! Some crazy hacker attacked us, and you had to arrive right in the middle of it!" I looked at him, and my resolve weakened and my face softened. I smiled. "Good to see you, 'Coneas."

"It would be good to see you too, under better circumstances," Econeas replied.

"Now's not the time for this," Cap said.

"You're right," I replied, coming to my feet. "I have an idea."

"You already tried that," Econeas muttered. He'd gone digging through my mind upon arrival.

"Not like this," I answered, I glanced at Cap, then at Econeas. "Get him somewhere safe, alright? Then come back for me."

"You don't have to ask," Econeas answered. He jumped, grabbing Cap with his talons. They crashed through a portal, leaving me to fend off a horde of robots, all level thirty-three and up. I drew Moonsblade and twirled it through my fingers. I prayed, then juiced up my sword with electricity again. I drove the blade through the floor, hoping and praying that this would actually work.

* * *

><p>AN Man, do I ever have the after Christmas Blues. I didn't start working on this until Saturday, and I have no idea when I'll post it. Sorry, I've been apathetic all week. I cannot wait for the daily routine to start up again. Also, I was in a strange mood when I first wrote this chapter. I like it, it's funny. I put a lot of time into my puns.

I hope everyone's had a Happy New Year, and I hope everyone will have a great 2015.

Yes, Ed may come off as a jerk but he's not. He can be, but he's not.

Thank you to my readers for sticking with me, and thank you to those who've favorited and followed this. And to those who review, thank you. You make my day (and TJ's day. Seriously, she's super excited when people review this story.)

Lady Ravenclaw.


End file.
